ºººVakciones en la playaººº
by DarkMoon-Isis
Summary: Hoola! apuesto a que nunca han leído un fic así como este les invito a leerlo! les juro ante Ra que no se arrepentirán! sólo den click!
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fic:

Antes de empezar quisiera aclarar algunas cosas

El Fanfic fue creado por cuatro personas: Yo (Andrea), Sofia, Sandra (hermana de Sofía) y Martha, espero que les guste

No tiene hentai, pero aparenta tenerlo, pero no tiene, nos gusta respetar las reglas

Me gusta Yami (XD)

A Sofía le gusta el reggaeton, y mí no, a mi me gusta el Rock Punk, por eso nos peleamos en escoger la musica para el Fic.

Desde la continuación numero 4 el fic se pone súper chistoso así que esperen por favor.

Bueno no tenemos nada más que aclarar, ahora vamos a lo bueno…EL FIC!

"Vacaciones en la playa"

Era el último día de exámenes en la preparatoria y después de eso tendrían las tan esperadas vacaciones:

Joey: Órale! En 5 minutos tendremos el examen de matemáticas.

Kaiba: Como siempre Wheeler siempre tienes miedo de matemáticas, no sabes que eso te sirve para ser un mejor duelista

Joey: Haber… x+2/x+7 ¿De qué me sirven si los puntajes de las cartas no tienen x?

Kaiba: Wheeler… Olvídalo

Joey: Pero si… (seguía hablando como loco)

Alister: Ya me quiero ir de aquí!

Tea: Pero si no hemos dado el examen, no te puedes ir porque sino nunca serás responsable y tus padres… (tan cursi como siempre).

Alister: Tea, Tea, Tea (interrumpiendo la cursilería).

Tea: Y entonces¿qué pasa?

Alister: No necesito tus consejos cursis

Tea: No son cursis! Sólo te ayudo para que no pierdas el año y tus padres…(de nuevo a la cursilería)

Alister: Ahhhhh! Me vas a volver loco!

En ese momento entró el profesor y todos se sentaron en sus lugares.

Profesor: Bueno alumnos tendremos ahorita el examen de matemáticas

Mai: (sarcásticamente) Nooo! En serio?

Profesor: Si es verdad y está muy difícil así que:

1.- No quiero Sr. Motou que a cada rato ande cambiando de personalidad

2.- Srta. Valentine no quiero que me distraiga con la faldita pequeña que trae (se le salían los ojos).

3.- Srta. Ishtar no quiero que prediga las respuestas.

4.- Y Sr. Kaiba no quiero que me pague para que le dé las respuestas.

Después de las aburridas sugerencias del profesor que se llevaron casi toda la mitad de la hora del examen, si no es por los alumnos, el profesor se iba de largo!.

Joey: Órale, no se qué hacer

Kaiba:jajaja este está muy fácil- se parece al monopolio.

Yugi: Yami, ayúdame ¿Cuánto es x+x+2x?

Ishizu: Vamos collar dime la siguiente respuesta.

Alister: (recordando la cursilería) tienes que ser responsable, esta tipa me dejó con eso en la mente, espero que el orichalcos se la lleve

Mai: M… no puedo sacar la poya, esta falda es muy pequeña

Tea: Seré responsable, seré responsable

Valon: A ver si mi explosión Bing-Bang tiene…

Marik: Estúpida hoja si no me das las respuestas ten por seguro que pasarás la eternidad en el reino de las sombras

En ese momento Marik se empezó a reír: Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja

Profesor: Sr. Ishtar que le ocurre?

Marik: No, es que yo pienso riéndome jajaja

Profesor?

Después de una hora, salieron todos menos Marik

Profesor¿Dónde está su examen Sr. Ishtar?

Marik: En el reino de las sombras jajaja

Profesor: (ya se quería ir) Bueno reemplazaremos esa nota con este ejemplo, resuélvalo para ya largarme!

Marik sacó 17¡como nunca! Yugi y Valon sacaron 16.5, Kaiba y Tea 20 (cuando no?) Joey sacó 15 y Alister 10

Joey: Bueno ya dimos el examen, ahora Duke nos va a decir algo importante.

¿Qué será lo que dirá Duke¿Mejorará su nota Alister¿Mai se pondrá faldas más largas¿Cuándo rayos Tea dejará de ser tan cursi? Todo esto y más en la conti.

Bueno esto es sólo el comienzo… pero te aseguro que con lo que viene no podrás detener tu risa… bueno díganme si les gustó?... también hay que dar el crédito a Sofía que nos a ayudado muchísimo en el fanfic.

Conti…

Duke: Adivinen qué?

Todos: Queeeé!

Duke: A qué no saben?

Todos: queeeé!

Duke: A qué no se imaginan!

Todos: Queeeéee!

Duke: A que nunca les pasó esto?

Todos: queeeé!

Duke: A qué…(Seto interrumpe)

Kaiba: Mira dinos rápido que vamos a hacer?

Todos: Siii!

Duke: Ok

Yami: Pero ya habla

Duke: Está bien lo que pasa es que…

En eso viene Serenitty

Serenitty: HOLAAAAA!

Tea: Serenitty! Te extrañé tanto (abrazándose como dos cursis)

Duke: Bueno lo que quería decirles es que mañana viajamos

Todos!Wuau! a dónde!

Duke: A mi casa en la playa

Rebecca: y quien nos va a ir a ver?

Duke: Yo en mi súper carro

Todos: Ahhhhh

Yami: Entonces vamos a nuestras casas a empacar porque estas serán nuestras vacaciones en la playa.

En casa de Ishizu:

Ishizu: Marik, mañana nos vamos a la playa ¿vas a venir?

Marik: Si claro, las sombras necesitan arena

Ishizu: Como tú digas, hermano, entonces empieza a empacar y no pongas en la maleta cosas raras.

/FlashBack/

Ishizu: Marik! Ya nos vamos!

Marik: Siii! Esperame.

Ishizu: Muévete!

En eso sale Marik con una maletota e Ishizu la abre y habían puros libros de hentai, el cetro milenario y otras cosas mejor no mencionar.

/FinFlashBack/

Marik: Ok Ok pero de ley llevo mi cetro

Ishizu: No mandarás a nadie al reino de las sombras

Marik: mmm…jajaja

Mientras en casa de Seto.

Kaiba: Mokuba!

Mokuba: Si querido hermano?

Kaiba: Mañana parto de aquí a la playa, y no puedes venir conmigo porque voy con un poco de maniáticos que hablan de cosas incoherentes.

Mokuba: Bueno así que quedo al mando?

Kaiba: Si por mala suerte.

Mokuba: Siiiiiiiiiiiii

Al día siguiente Duke fue a recoger a todos, Rebecca iba adelante como siempre, iban a recoger a Joey y a Serenitty…

En casa de Joey:

Duke: Joey, Muévela!

Joey: Ahí voy, Serenitty. Muévela!

Serenitty: Ahí voy! (sale con una maletototota)

Joey, qué llevas ahí, piedras?

Serenitty: No, sólo mi ropa

Joey: Eh, bueno, no importa, vamos!

Duke: Mi querido Serenitty, puedes levar lo que quieras, es más si fuera por…

Joey: Ya cállate! Duke se nos hace tarde.

Iban cantando en el carro "I'm walking on sunshine… oh, oh, oh! (canción de movistar)

Iban en camino a la casa de Ishizu y Marik.

Duke: Ishizu, Marik!

Ishizu: Por Rá! Ya llegaron, Marik, ya vinieron por nosotros!

5 segundos después…

Ishizu: si no te apresuras, te dejaremos.

Marik: Si lo hacen, todos vivirán terribles tormentos en el reino de las sombras…

Ishizu: Si Si Marik, tú todo lo quieres en la sombras

Marik: Es ahí en donde ustedes pertenecen, jajajajajajajajajaja en eso se atora) jaja cof cof cof, bueno vamos

Mientras iban en camino a la casa de Seto.

Joey: Serenitty, ven acá

Serenitty: Que onda bro?

Joey: (En el oído) ¿verdad que a ti no te gusta Duke?

Serenitty: mmm… hasta ahora no

Joey: Pues mejor después de que me hizo vestir como perro la última vez

En ese momento llegan a la súper mansión de Kaibex

Serenitty: Woooooow

Todos: Wuau!

Guardián: A quién busca?

Duke: A Seto Kaiba

Guardián: Quién lo busca?

Duke: Duke Devlin

Guardián: Para que lo busca?

Duke¡Puede llamar a Seto!

Guardián: Ok

Sale Seto con Mokuba

Mokuba: Chao hermano

Kaiba: Chao hermano, pórtate bien

Joey: Sube, amigo!

Kaiba: Te recuerdo Wheeler que no somos amigos y además muévete porque no voy a ir en el balde (parte trasera de una camioneta), nunca por los nuncas

Después:

Kaiba: No puedo creer que estoy en el balde y lo peor que estoy con la última persona con quien quería estar… con el inútil de Wheeler!

Joey: Nah… no soy tan inútil… sólo un poco.

Kaiba: (Pegándose en la frente) que estúpido!

En eso llegan a la casa de Alister, Rafael y nuestro amor Valon ?…

Duke: Motociclistas lunáticos… Come here now!

Valon: Ok

Duke: Valon por ser el primero te tocará ir en el balde

Valón: Y con quién?

Duke: Con Seto y Jounouchi (Joey)

Valon: Genial donde pongo mi moto

Duke¿moto? Un motorola?

Valon: No imbécil! Mi moto de agua, alister y raf también trajeron las suyas

Duke?

Joey: Bueno mi Valoncito nos tendrás que acompañar

Valon: Si Joey crees que no lo se?

Kaiba: Es que él es tan estúpido

Valon?

Joey: Me las pagarás Kaiba, con un duelo Pokemon!

Kaiba: Idiota yo no tengo esas tonterías, sólo los tontos lo tienen y por eso me imagino que tú Wheeler las has de tener… jaja

Joey: No…No… No tengo jaja Joey Wheeler never tendrá eso jajaja (En eso se le cae del bolsillo una pokebola)

Valon: qué es esto?

Joe: (agachándose) Nada… es de Serenitty

Kaiba y Valon: ahhhhhahhhhh

Ishizu: Por Rá y Obelisco! Cállense!

Seto: como usted mande (poniéndose la mano como coronel)

Valon y Joey?

Kaiba: ………… qué?

En eso al fin salieron Alister y Raf con sus motos

Alister: Hola camaradas!

Todos: Hola camarada!

Alister: Están listos?

Todos: (sarcásticamente) No y tú?

Rebecca: Oye Alister mejoraste tu nota?

Alsiter: Si saqué 18 jaja es paro sólo saqué la poya y saque 17

Rafael: Muévete Alister que me quiero ir a bañar!

Alister: Pero te acabas de bañar por qué crees que nos demoramos?

Rafael: Demonios sólo sube!

Alister: Si pero, por qué Valon va en el balde?

Duke: Porque le tocó y ya! Ahora sube!

Alister: Pero…

En ese momento lo halan y lo meten como sea.

Rebecca: Próximo destino la casa de Yugi (lo dice como si fuera la gran cosa)

Marik: Princesa no olvide que es también la casa del súper Yami.

Rebecca: Si lo sé

Ishizu: Quien más falta?

Duke: No me digas que no sabes?

Ishizu: Si lo sé, yo todo lo sé jajaja

Rafael: Si lo sabes por qué preguntas?

Ishizu: Simple curiosidad

Rafael?

Mientras en el balde, suena el celular de Seto.

Seto: Hola?

Alguien: Hola Seto

Seto: Quién es?

Alguien: No lo sabes?

Seto: No dígame quién es?

Alguien: Soy Yami

En ese instante Seto cortó la llamada e instantáneamente apaga el súper celular.

Joey: quién era?

Seto: el perdedor de tu mejor amigo

Joey: Nadie le dice perdedor

Seto: Pues ya lo hice

Joey: Eres bestia

Valon: Ya ya ya ya callénse

Seto y Joey(al mismo tiempo y señalándose el uno al otro): Él empezó

Valon: Vamos a escuchar música!

Joey¡T.A.TU¡T.A.T.U!

Seto: No escucharemos Tatu, escucharemos Britney Spears

Valon: Escucharemos reggaeton

Seto y Joey: No!

Valon: Sólo bromeaba.

Joey: Entonces que escucharemos?

Valon: Rock y Punk

Todos: Si!

¿Qué rock escucharán¿Les gustará Marilyn Manson¿Por qué Yami es súper¿Quién más irá en el balde¿Son las pokebolas tonterías? Esto y más en la próxima continuación…


	2. ºººVacaciones II parte!ººº

**Gracias a la persona que me dejó el único review… no no odio a Tea, sólo que es cursi jeje y hay que hacer gracioso el fic, **

**Continuación **

**En el balde y a todo volumen:**

"**I wanna heal I wanna feel that I thought was never real" (Somewhere I belong de Linkin Park)**

**Seto: Esto está potente**

**Joey: Simón limón**

**Valon: Osea es mi CD que más esperaban?**

**En ese momento los cogió la roja del semáforo y por obvias razones se paró el carro.**

**Valon: Donde es la casa de Yugi?**

**Joey: Pasando dos calles**

**Seto: Oigan qué es eso? (señalando)**

**La respuesta para la pregunta de Seto es ésta… ¡Era un trío de gays!**

**Valon: Son gays!**

**Joey: Ahhhhhhh!... un momento por qué grito ?**

**Seto: Creo que no deberías estar aquí sino allá con ellos.**

**Joey: No seas estúpido!**

**Pasa en ese momento algo inesperado… los gays alcanzan la camioneta!**

**Gay 1: (con voz de gay) Hoola muchachos!**

**Gay 2: (cogiendo el cabello a nuestro amor Valon y oliéndolo) Hueles muy bien!**

**Valon: (sacando la mano del gay) Ggggracias**

**Gay 3: Uyyy (dirigiéndose a Kaiba) me prestaas una llamadita!**

**Seto: No**

**Gay 3: Pero por qué?**

**Seto: No gasto mi saldo en estupideces**

**Gay 3: Eres muy duro conmigo… Sólo soy una pobre MUJER pidiendo una llamadita!**

**Seto: Tú no eres…**

**Joey: (tapando la boca a Seto) Sorry but we are englands and we don't speak Spanish**

**Gay 1: Creo que esa mentira no va ahorita, pues si saben hablar español**

**Gay 2: (atrás de Valon) Nos llevan?**

**Valon: (Abriéndosele los ojos pues el gay le estaba tocando los cuadritos del pecho) A dónde? (en ese momento se levanta)**

**Gay2: A dónde tú vayas yo voy (subiéndose al carro)**

**En ese momento Duke arranca y el gay se cae por atrás**

**Todos: (suspirando de alivio)**

**Valon: Que asco! Me toco ese gay!**

**Seto: Oye Wheeler para la próxima te lavas las manos antes de taparme la boca**

**Joey: Por?**

**Seto: Me dejaste la boca con tierra!**

**Joey: Nah, agradece sino ese gay te pegaba con un puñetazo gay**

**Seto: Oye Valon yo de ti me saco esa ropa**

**Valon: Ah! Muy bonito que quieres que haga striptease en media calle! (nota de las autoras: siiiiiiiiiii)**

**Seto: Si por qué no?**

**Valon: Seguiré tu consejo**

**Se empezó a sacar la camisa y se le veían los cuadritos hermosos que tiene, pero justo Alister se da cuenta…**

**Alister: (viendo hacia el balde) Miren Valon está haciendo Striptease!**

**Todos: (viendo hacia el balde)**

**Ishizu: Por los dioses egipcios! Tiene un cuerpazo!**

**Serenitty¡Mirale los cuadritos!**

**Rebecca: Qué músculos!**

**Alister: Que vanidoso sólo quiere exhibir su cuerpo**

**Rebecca: Pues él si tiene algo que mostrar**

**Alister: Y crees que yo no!**

**Rebecca: Déjalo ahí no más (esa parte la puso Sofía, a mí (andrea) me gusta alister es lindo, alto, listo…)**

**Desde afuera.**

**Joey: Órale! Valon todos te están viendo**

**Valon¿Qué!**

**Seto: jajaja mira que hay allá**

**En definitiva venía un grupo de chicas en una camioneta**

**Chica1: Wow! Chicas vean esto**

**Todas las chicas (tirándole besos)**

**Chica 3: Papi estas buenote!**

**Chica2: Haznos un striptease completo.**

**Chica4: Danos más (moviendo sus atractivos)**

**Chica3: Mai! Ven a divertirte con nosotras!**

**Mai: (tapándose la cara): jeje**

**Valon: Mai?**

**Joey : Mai ?**

**Alister : Valon ?**

**Valon: Qué haces ahí ? crei que venías con nosotros**

**Mai: Si, jeje nos vemos allá, bombón, por cierto... lindo cuerpo! (Alejándose la camioneta)**

**Chica1: Mai, conoces a ese bombonazo?**

**Chica2: y nunca lo dijiste?**

**Mai: Nah, no era tan importante**

**Chica5: Aunque me pareció apuesto el chico de los ojos azules (Seto)**

**En la súper camioneta de Duke…**

**Alister: Valon ya vístete!**

**Ishizu: Aunque no me molestaría que se quede así un rato más…**

**Todos?**

**Rebecca: Ahora los pantalones! (a Valon).**

**Ishizu: Siiiii**

**Marik: Hermana!**

**Ishizu: Ya cállate lunático de las sombras!**

**En eso llegan por fin a la casa de Yami**

**Yami: Oigan mis cuates porque se demoraron?**

**Rebecca: Es que teníamos striptease en el balde.**

**Todos: jajajajajaja**

**Valon estaba rojo (pobrecito)**

**Yugi: Hola amigos!**

**Rebecca: Yugi! Por fin llegaste! Te guardé puesto aquí adelante!**

**Yugi: Graacias**

**Duke: Si, no sabes como me amenazó para que nadie se ponga adelante.**

**/Flashback/**

**Duke: Bueno, Ishizu va a ir adelante, hazte a un lado Rebecca**

**Rebecca con un cuchillo: Si Ishizu se pone adelante te juro que ya no habrá conductor!**

**/FinFlashback/**

**Yugi? Ok voy adelante**

**Rebecca: Si!**

**Ishizu: Bueno en ese caso me pasaré atrás**

**Marik: Para?**

**Ishizu: Esteee… Bueno… ah! Ya sé! Es que Seto me tiene que dar algo.**

**Rafael: Si quieres un beso de Seto, espérate a la playa, en la noche, en el cuarto, solos.**

**Alister: Y por qué conmigo no? Puedo hacerlo ahorita**

**Ishizu: No gracias**

**Yami: Quiero ir atrás, quiero ir atrás puedo? Puedo? Puedo?**

**Duke: Esta bien Esta bien, pero cállate!**

**Yami: Ehhh, haré striptease también!**

**Yugi: Yami, no!**

**Yami se pasa al balde y se saca la camisa**

**En eso una señora y una niñita pasan por ahí**

**Niñita: Mami, qué es eso?**

**Mamá: Por Dios! No veas eso (tapándole los ojos)**

**En eso van a ver a Tea que estaba con Tristán.**

**Duke: Tea, Tristán!**

**Tea: Oh, ya vamos! (ve a Valon y a Yami)**

**Tea: Por Timaeus, Crittius y Hellmos, qué es eso?**

**Yami: Oh Tea! Sólo hacemos Striptease.**

**Valon: No le creas… es que… hace calor!**

**Tea: Pero… el sol todavía no sale, y hace frío!**

**Duke: La cosa es… sólo suban!**

**Tea: A dónde voy?**

**Duke: En donde sea… menos atrás**

**Tristán: Yo voy atrás.**

**Tea: Bueno yo voy adelante (decepcionada, porque quería ir atrás)**

**Duke: Bueno siguiente destino…**

**Todos: LA PLAYA!**

**Tea: Ahora cantemos!**

**Todos?**

**Tea: I'm walking on sunshine… Oh Oh Oh**

**Rebecca: Ya cállate!**

**Mientras en el balde:**

**Valon: Yami ponte la camisa!**

**Yami: Why?**

**Valon: Porque yo ya me la puse (que decepción)**

**Yami: Bueno, yo soy original**

**Valon: Bueno es hora de escuchar reggaeton!**

**Yami: Si! (nota de la autora andrea: Nooooooooo!)**

**En eso se escucha Rakata Rakata si se me pega voy a darle**

**Yami: Si! (se para y comienza a bailar con esos pasos reggaetoneros) (sólo imagínenlo)**

**Bueno si recordarán la camioneta de las chicas, ésta volvía:**

**Chica 3: Uii papi!**

**Mai: Yami?**

**Chica3: Ya Mai calla y disfruta (en eso se comienza a mover toda sexy)**

**Chica1: Saben qué, mejor me paso allá**

**Las chicas?**

**Yami: Si, ven no más**

**En eso la chica se pasa (el semáforo en roja)**

**Y CHAN-CHAN-CHAN-CHAN**

**¿Llegarán a la playa¿De dónde Yami y Valon saben hacer Striptease¿De dónde Yami aprendió a bailar reggaeton¿Seguiré haciendo preguntas estúpidas? Todo eso y más lo sabrás en la próxima continuación…**

**CONTINÚA:**

**Seto: Esta tipa está loca… y Yami también!**

**Yami: Yahoooooo**

**Mai: Mafer (chica1) ven acá en este mismo momento**

**Mafer: No si me estoy divirtiendo (en eso empieza a bailar con Yami)**

**Luego la Chica 5 se quería pasar, recordemos que a la chica 5 le gusta Kaiba**

**Chica 5: Me quiero pasar!**

**Kaiba: Estás loca! Te vas a caer!**

**En eso la chica 5se pasa y Seto la agarra se quedan a 1/25 abrazados.**

**En eso:**

**!Ishizu los ve!**

**Ishizu?Oh! (con la boca abierta)… Duke para el carro!**

**Duke: Oh!**

**Hace una frenadota y Kaiba y Cindy(chica 5) se caen (Cindy encima de Seto, mirándolo profundamente), Yami y Mafer también…**

**Ishizu sale del carro tirando la puerta**

**Ishizu!Seto Kaiba!**

**Kaiba: (separándose de la chica) Ishizu Ishtar!**

**Ishizu: Seto!**

**Seto: Ishizu!**

**Así pasaron 10 minutos hasta que de pronto las chicas ya no estaban**

**Yami: NOOOOO! Ahora quién bailará conmigo?**

**Ishizu: Seto… púdrete en tu miserable tumba!**

**Ishizu se metió al carro y partieron para la playa.**

**Kaiba: Me siento como bestia.**

**Valon: Eso te pasa por andar con chicas extrañas.**

**Yami: Quién verá mi striptease?**

**Kaiba: Ya cállate!**

**Yami: pero…**

**Seto: No puedo creer que Ishizu haya olvidado todo lo que hemos pasado**

**Ishizu: Miserable, no puedo creer que haya olvidado lo que hemos pasado**

**Pasaron muchos sucesos extraños en el viaje, hasta que por fin llegaron a la playa.**

**Tea: Por fin llegamos!**

**En eso todos bajan, Ishizu y Kaiba se cruzan y ella lo ignora.**

**Tristán: Bueno ya vamos**

**Duke: Conozcan mi casa!**

**Marik: Si no es de mi gusto la enviaré al reino de las sombras!**

**Ishizu: Eh, bueno como sea… Duke, muéstranos la casa**

**Duke: Ok, síganme!**

**En el transcurso del camino…**

**Kaiba: Ishizu, espera lo que pasó no es lo que tú…**

**Ishizu: Marik, hermano! Sabes que te quiero mucho (ignorando a Kaiba)**

**Kaiba: Tal vez le hable en otra ocasión**

**En eso viene Mai con las otras chicas:**

**Mai: Hola!**

**Mai estaba con una blusita que dejaba ver su ombligo con una falda muy alta y unas gafas**

**Joey: Mai?**

**Mai: Quiero presentarles a unas amigas, Kaiba como sabrás ella es Cindy, la recuerdas?**

**Cindy: Encantada**

**Ishizu (pensando): Maldita #$**

**Mai: Yami, recuerdas a Mafer?**

**Yami: Si, haber cuando bailamos de nuevo**

**Mafer: MMM me parece buena idea, porque no vamos todos hoy en la noche?**

**Tea: Si porque no?**

**Todos: Si**

**En casa de Duke:**

**Duke: OH OH**

**Ishizu: Espera, que quieres decir con ese Oh Oh!**

**¿Qué habrá pasado¿Se reconciliarán Kaiba e Ishizu¿Yami nos sorprenderá con otros de sus striptease?(no lo duden ) Todo eso y más en la próxima continuación…**

**CONTI…**

**Duke: Se me olvidó mencionar que somos 15 y que la casa sólo tiene 7 habitaciones, lo siento, pero tendremos que compartirlas**

**Serenitty: Y cómo lo haremos?**

**Duke: Que sea por sorteo**

**Después:**

**Ishizu: Espera, estás bromeando, cierto? De ninguna manera iré con el niño ricachón**

**Duke: Lo siento Ishizu, esto no es democracia.**

**Ishizu: pero… oush!**

**De ahí se dirige a Seto:**

**Ishizu: Escúchame, tal vez por desgracias del mundo me haya tocado compartir la habitación contigo, pero ni creas que sólo por eso me atreveré a hablarte así que tú por tu lado y yo por el mío.**

**Seto: Pero…**

**Ishizu se va…**

**En eso todos se fueron a la playa…**

**Valon: Por fin un momento para descansar**

**Rafael: Al rato andamos con las motos de agua**

**Alister: Claro!**

**En eso aparecen dos chicas corriendo y tropiezan a los motociclistas**

**Chica 1: Disculpa**

**Chica 2: De que hablas, fue mi culpa.**

**Valon: Descuiden**

**Alister¡Wuau! (reaccionando) eh… bueno niñas anden con más cuidado**

**Rafael: Si, si no quieren que mi guardián Miatos se las lleve… jajaja**

**Chica 2: Eh no quisimos…**

**Chica 1: Su guardián Hiatos no nos asusta, si sólo sabe romper diptongos!**

**Rafael: Nadie insulta a mi guardián!**

**Chica 1: Tu guardián es estúpido, imbécil, tarado…**

**Chica 2: NO tiene vida y parece pájaro es feo…**

**Chica 1 y 2: jajajaja**

**Valon: Niñas lindas no asusten a Raf con su guardián, puede ser aterrador**

**Chica1: Si ya nos dimos cuenta por su cara**

**Chica 2: Bueno vámonos de aquí.**

**Chica 1: Chao guardianes.**

**Alister: Chaooo chicas**

**Rafael (halando a Alister): No se te ocurra despedirte de ellas después de que insultaron a mi guardián!.**

**Alister: Bueno… ¡hola chicas!**

**Rafael?**

**Valon: Ya cállate**

**Alister: Por qué yo?**

**Valon: Porque estás diciendo estupideces**

**Alister: Claro y tú si puedes hacer striptease verdad?**

**Valon: No hice striptease**

**Alister: Y qué estabas haciendo?**

**Valon: cambiándome de camisa**

**Alister: Ajá… y yo soy María reina de Escocia**

**Rafael: María?**

**Valon: Te recuerdo Alister que eres hombre**

**Alister: Bueno, bueno ya! Vamos al agua!**

**Y se fue corriendo (alister)**

**Valon (gritando): Creo que olvidas tu moto!**

**Como mi amor Valon (discusión de las autoras… andrea: como que tu amor valon, sofía: asi es Mi amor valon, andrea: No es tuyo, Sofía: si lo es, el tuyo es alister, Andrea: cierto , pero aún asi, valon no es…) bueno disculpen esto jeje… en que estaba jeje… a si, como VALON gritaba tan fuerte un grupo de chicas (no el anterior sino otro) lo escuchó y gritaron…**

**Todas las chicas!MOTOCICLISTAS!**

**¿Las chicas serán bonitas¿Alister regresará por su moto¿Valon estará en traje de baño? (no lo duden )**

**Esto y más en la próxima continuación**

**CONTI…**

**A los tres se le salieron los ojos de ver a la multitud de chicas dirigiéndose a ellos…**

**Alister: Qué hacemos? Qué hacemos? Ya sé, voy por ayuda, voy por ayuda!**

**Rafael: Ya cállate idiota!**

**Valon: Vamos al agua!**

**Cogieron sus motos y eran de agua y las usaron en la tierra hasta llegar al agua**

**Alister: UUU esto es vida**

**Valon: Qué cosa?**

**Rafael: Escapar de chicas?**

**Alister: Aja, nunca me habían perseguido tantas**

**Valon: Es que… ha de ser por mí, tú sabes**

**Rafael: Claro claro y yo donde me quedo (haber que les pasa, mi Rafael también es guapo)**

**Alister: Así que tú dices que nos persiguen sólo por ti, Valon?**

**Valon: Así es**

**Rafael: Bueno Alister, entonces si a nosotros no nos persiguen podemos volver a tierra ¿no crees?**

**Alister: Claro.**

**Valon: No amigos esperen a mí no me persiguen!**

**Rafael y Alister: Ah no?**

**Valon: No sólo es a ustedes yo soy el más feo de todos así que no me dejen!**

**Rafael y Alister: Buueennooooo**

**Se fueron a no sé donde porque se fueron de largo al vacío.**

**Mientras en la casa…**

**Yami: Uyy!**

**Yugi: Qué pasó?**

**Yami: Tengo hambrex**

**Marik: Lastima que no puedas comer**

**Yami: Si puedo**

**Marik: No**

**Yami: Si y además por qué no habría de comer?**

**Marik: Porque esa comida está en las sombras! Jajaja!**

**Yugi: No te creo**

**Marik: Por qué?**

**Yugi: El refrigerador está lleno**

**Yami!COMIDA!**

**Bueno después de eso por fin apareció el trío de motociclistas agitados y todos mojados!**

**Kaiba: Qué les pasó?**

**Alister: Fue horrible!**

**Kaiba: Qué?**

**Valon: Casi morimos!**

**Kaiba: Por qué!**

**Alister: Les contaremos**

**Kaiba: Oigan todos!**

**Todos: quée?**

**Kaiba: Hay reunión!**

**Todos bajaron y empezaron a escuchar el dramático relato**

**Rafael: Empieza Valon**

**Valon: Qué empiece Alister!**

**Alister: Por qué yo! Empieza tú Rafael**

**Joey: Por la ch$... !empiecen! Que mi novela ya mismo empieza**

**Rafael: Bueno… Todo empezó cuando escapamos de 1 grupo de chicas**

**/Flashback/(en el agua-mar adentro)**

**Alister: Oh Oh!**

**Rafael: Y ahora qué pasó?**

**Alister: Está saliendo humo de mi moto**

**Valon: Vesijue!**

**Alister: Por la madre!**

**Rafael: Y ahora qué!**

**Alister: Me acordé que no sé nadar (descuida yo tampoco)**

**En eso la moto de Alister hace una frenadota y manda a Alister al Polo norte.**

**Alister: Auxilio! (Ahogándose)**

**Valon!Un salvavidas!Un salvavidas!**

**Rafael: Cállate iré a salvarlo yo!**

**Valon: OK**

**Rafael se metió al agua y salvó a mi amado Alister (mi héroe)**

**Valon: Bueno vamos**

**Alister: NOO!**

**Rafael: Por qué no?**

**Alister: Y mi moto?**

**VALON: So sorry**

**Alister: No la voy a dejar**

**Valon: Por qué?**

**Alister: Porque sufrí mucho para tenerla**

**Rafael: Creo que tenemos otro problema**

**Valon: Y ahora qué?**

**Rafael!MIREN!**

**Todas esas chicas venían en motos!**

**Valon: Por Rá y Sliffer!**

**Alister: Amigo creo que te faltó Obelisco**

**Rafael: Que Timaeus nos salve!**

**En ese momento todas las chicas los rodearon**

**Chica1: UIII están guapísimos**

**Chica2: Cómo se llaman?**

**Valon: Soy Pancho**

**Alister: Soy Juano**

**Rafael: Soy Pancri**

**Chica3: Que nombres más raros**

**Valon: Si, oigan nos prestan una moto?**

**Chica2: Por qué?**

**Rafael: Es que la de Juano se daño**

**Chica1: Pero con una condición**

**Valon: Cuál?**

**Chica: Que Pancho (Valon) me de un beso!**

**Demás chicas: Beso, beso, beso, beso!**

**Rafael (en el oído de valón): Bésala rápido!**

**Valon: Qué?**

**Rafael: Por Crittius, muévete**

**Valon: Está bien**

**Chica1: Y bien?**

**Valon: Pero mujer ven acá!**

**En eso la chica se estaba acercando y…**

**/Cortedelflashback/**

**Joey: UIIII!**

**Rebecca: Valon rompecorazones!**

**Valon estaba todo rojo (que hermoso)**

**Rafael: Bueno les seguía diciendo**

**/Flashbackotravez/**

**La chica se acercó y dijo:**

**Chica 1: En vista que me vas a besar he decidido otra condición**

**Valon!Cuál?**

**Chica 1: Que hoy duermas conmigo hoy en mi casa!**

**Demás chicas: NOOOOO!**

**Chica2: Pancho también me gusta a mí!**

**Chica 1: Supera esto!**

**Cogió la dulce cabecita de Valon a la fuerza y CASI los besa pero la chica se cayó al agua**

**Rafael: Coge la moto!**

**Alister se subió a la moto y salieron corriendo**

**/FinFlashBack/**

**Alister: Tuvimos que escondernos arriba de una palmera!**

**Valon: Fue asqueroso una paloma me &!**

**Rafael: Me cayó un coco encima!**

**Alister: Y dejamos mi moto… !tuve que trabajar de mesero en un lugar donde diariamente me pagaban $200 de los cuales $150 los usaba para ahorrar para mi motex**

**Ishizu: Calmatex, según mi collar, encontrarás tu moto… !en 10 años!**

**Yami: Oye Valon**

**Valon: Qué?**

**Yami: Y la chica que casi te besa era guapa?**

**Valon: No para nada**

**¿Cómo habrá sido la chica¿Se habrá ahogado¿Tendrá todavía ese excremento Valon¿Alister se bañara¿Joey podrá ver su novela? Eso y más a continuación…**


	3. Siguen las locas Vacaciones

Hola amigos muchas gracias por los fantásticos reviews que me han mandado, es que primero quise publicar este fic, porque ya ha sido una sensación en otras páginas y por supuesto q en esta no puede faltar... por cierto! también me encanta Yami e imaginarmelo haciendo Striptease... les traje una continuación muy larga espero que les guste y sin más preámbulos aquí está, y no se olviden de dejarme muchos muchos Reviews!

Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, pero estoy segura que algún día será así

CONTI…

Ya era de noche

Recuerdan a las 2 chicas que se burlaron del guardián de Rafael, pues estaban de regreso…(en la playa)

Chica 1 (Sofía): Hey Andreux ya nos vamos?

Chica 2 (Andrea): ¡Se me perdió el dinero!

Sofía: Donde m… lo dejaste?

Andrea: No sé y sin ese dinero no podemos regresar, y no la puedo encontrar.

Sofía: Mira veo una luz! (era la casa de Duke)

Andrea: Pidamos ayuda

Fueron a la casa de Duke

TOC-TOC

Duke: Quién será?

Yami: Quizá alguien a quien pueda hacerle striptease

Tea (pensando): Por qué no me hace striptease a mí?

TOC-TOC-TOC

Joey: Duke, apurate anda mira quién es

Duke: No quiero!

Seto: Entonces yo abriré

Abre Seto la puerta

Seto: Quienes son ustedes?

Andrea: (cantando) le pido posada por amor a Ra

Sofía: Estamos perdidas somos ella y yo

Andrea: Le pido posada por amor a Ra

Seto: Lo siento no hay posada para ustedes… y que ridículas!

Sofía: Por favor Señor!

Andrea: No tenemos a donde ir!

Sofía: ¡!posada! ¡!posada!

Seto: No puedo hacer nada, no vivo aquí

Andrea (exasperada): Y qué haces ahí entonces!

En eso viene Duke:

Duke: Quién es?

Seto: Pordioseras

Andrea: Le pido posada por amor a Rá

Sofía: Estamos perdidas somos ella y yo

Andrea: Le pido posada por amor a Rá

Duke: Me han complacido

Andrea y Sofía: Really?

Duke: Si por favor pasen

Seto se quedó boquiabierto…

Duke: Chicos, reunión!

Todos (amargados): AAHH

Yami: Haré striptease?

Duke: No Yami, quiero que conozcan a las inquilinas.

Duke (señalando a Andrea):… tú eres…

Andrea: Soy Andrea

Sofía: Y yo soy Sofía

Todos: ¡!BIENVENIDAS!

¿Qué pasará en la noche? ¿Por qué Kaiba es amargado? ¿Las inquilinas les caerán bien a todos? ¿Dónde está Rebecca?

CONTI…

Duke: Bueno chicas como no hay suficientes habitaciones, tendrán que dormir con alguien y según el sorteo… salió que…

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN

Interrumpe Mai:

Mai: Hola bombones Mai Valentine is come back (se queda mirando de forma rara a las inquilinas y señalándolas) ¿Who are they?

Joey: Inquilinas del más allá

Duke: Bueno bueno la cosa es que

Rebecca: ¡!Nadie dormirá con yugi!

Duke: El asunto es (alzando la voz) que Andrea le tocará dormir con…

Yami: Ya les hago Striptease?

Tea: NOOO!

Yami: ¿!Qué?

Tea: Ahhh… todavía no (burra)

Duke: Bueno les decía que a Andrea le tocará dormir con el striper

Alister: ¿Cuál si hay dos?

Duke: Mi querido Alister ¿quién crees que es el striper?

Alister: Valon!

Valon: ¿Qué! Yo no estoy traumado

Andrea: ¿Con quién voy a dormir?

Duke: ¡!Con Yami!

Tea: ¡!NOOOOO! ¡!No puede ser! ¡!No puede! ¡!Nooo puede!

Yami: ¿Por qué? Si soy libre de decir con quién quiero y no dormir.

Tea se quedó atontada

Yami: Bueno quién es la mansita que dormirá hoy conmigo es que soy un chico tan despistado…

Duke: Ya cállate striper barato y a la otra le tocará dormir con…

Alister: Bah! Ya dilo

Duke: Valon, el segundo Striper barato

Alister: Bah! De eso si sabes! (como patricio en bob esponja)

Valon: No! Oso oso eso es mentira

Alister: Bruto es oso oso mentiroso

Valon: Bueno bueno… ¡al cuarto! (pero no se fue)

Yami: Música por favor es hora de mi striptease

La música era Sexy Lady de Shaggy

Tea: UUU (gritaba como loca la condenada) BLU-SI-TA BLU-SI-TA

Mai: Que yo sepa Blusita usan las mujeres… al menos que Yami sea…

/hey sexy lady I like you all, your body is banging, but of control/

Y Yami haciendo movimientos sensuales desabotonándose su camisa desde abajo

Tristán (que había escuchado la conversación) Yami es…

Alister: ¿Yami es gay!

Rafael: Oye quien es el m…

¿Hasta dónde se regó el chisme? ¿Será Yami gay? (eso lo pueden dudar al 100) ¿Cuántos botones se habrá desabotonado Yami? ¿Por qué apareció de repente Tristán?

CONTI…

Bueno después del striptease de Yami

Andrea: Les agradecemos mucho por su ayuda, sin ustedes nosotras no estaríamos aquí para…(por Ra! Ya me parezco a Tea)

Sofía: Si muchas gracias

Valon: No hay de que, no nos complace más en estos momentos ayudar a dos chicas lindas

Sofía y Andrea///

En eso Mai interrumpe el mágico momento (tenía que ser)

Mai: Me llamó Cindy y Mafer que nos esperan en disco de la playa.

Alister: Es cierto, cuando nos encontramos con ellas en la mañana nos dijo:

/FLASHBACK/

Mafer: Tal vez podamos ir a bailar hoy en la noche.

/FINFLASHBACK/

Ishizu: Bien espero que se diviertan (enojada y a la vez toda sarcástica)

Tea: Pero por qué?

Seto: No será lo mismo sin ti

Ishizu: Ja! No me hagas reír

Mai: Ándale Ishizu, vamos todos sabemos que entre todos los que estamos aquí tu eres la que se sabe mover.

Ishizu???

Serenitty: Si por fa

Andrea: Aunque no te conozco, te pido que vayas

Ishizu: Bueno está bien, siempre y cuando mantengan alejado de mí a cierta personita

Yami: Ustedes creen que en la disco dejen hacer striptease

Duke: No lo creo

"Rafi" jeje no mentira, Rafael: Y ya ponte la camisa

Yami: Ok J

Mientras se cambiaban, en un cuarto estaban las chicas y en otro los chicos:

Cuarto de las chicas:

Mai: No sé qué ponerme, qué me aconsejas, Sofía?

Sofía: Mmm veamos esta falda de cuero quedaría muy bien con estas botas. (Si es el mismo look de siempre)

Andrea: Además combina muy bien con el color de tus ojos

Mai: Ok

En el cuarto de los chicos:

Seto: No sé que hacer, Ishizu está enojada conmigo

Yami: Eso te pasa por hablar con mujeres extrañas

Seto: Dónde habré escuchado eso?

En el carro:

Duke: Bueno apresúrense, ya es tarde

Todos: Ya!

En la disco, todos se bajaron, (Nota de la autora Andrea: Ustedes a veces se preguntarán por qué ponemos Andreux, Sofiex, calmatex, en fin todo terminado en ''x'' o en ''ex'', bueno eso lo inventó Sofiex, es decir Sofía y eso se a convertido en una costumbre también para mí, pero el hecho es que me gusta como suena, cierto el fic!)

Sofiex: WOW! El lugar es enorme

En eso:

Cindy: Mai, llegaron!

Mai: Hola

Cindy: Seto, te ves muy…

Seto: Gracias

Ishizu:

Valon: Entremos, me congelo aquí afuera

Adentro:

Yami: Bueno, vamos a bailar, a eso vinimos, vamos, Andrea (tan lindo, ya quisiera que fuese real, que alguién me pellizque)

Andrea: Será un placer /

Valon: Sofía, vamos

Sofía: Okis

Joey: Mai, quieres…

Mai: bailar? Me encantaría, vamos (halando a Joey)

Seto: Ishizu, quiero que me escuches, yo…

Cindy: Seto! Bailamos!

Seto: Eh bueno en realidad yo

Ishizu: Si Seto…anda no querrás perderte esta oportunidad

Cindy: Vamos! (se lo lleva a Seto).

Ishizu: A si, vamos, Alister

Alister: Eh?

Ishizu: Vamos!

Entonces:

TARARARARARAN

¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Yami nos complacerá con otros de sus striptease? ¿Valon seguirá bailando con Sofiex? ¿Dónde está Tristán? ¿A quién le importa? Esto y más en la próxima continuación…

Si lo sé sé que me quedó algo corta, pero les prometo que la próxima será más larga (largex) sólo esperenme (esperenmex)

CONTI…

Aparecen las chicas que conocieron Valon, Rafael y Alister en la playa

Chica1: Miren! Ahí está bailando Pancho (Valon)

Chik2: Si, pero con quien baila eh?

Chica1: No lo sé, pero parece que tiene epilepsia (Sofiex lo siento se que algún día me lo perdonarás)

Chik3: Y quién es ese chico de los cabellos puntiagudos

Chica1: Tal vez sea amigo de Pancho

Las chicas se dirigen a Panch… perdón Valon

Chica: Vaya, vaya, vaya

Chica2: Pero si es Panchito y…

Sofía: Valon quienes son ellas? Acaso las conoces?

Chica1: Creo que me debías algo cariño

La chica agarra a Valon y lo besa apasionadamente

Sofía: Valon!

Yami: Qué ocurre?

Chica2: Mmm que tenemos aquí…

Yami: Por timaeus quien es ella?

Chica2: Soy Lorena a tus órdenes

Andrea: Por Ra! Yami

Valon: Que eres loca… que no ves que estoy con Sofía (yaaa)

Yami: Bueno si estás a mis órdenes… baila conmigo!

Lorena: Ok

Yami fue un estúpido porque dejó a Andreux sola, triste y abandonada

Por otro lado mientras Cindy y Seto bailaban por ahí cerquita estaban Ishizu y Alister bailando.

Ishizu: Alister…

Alister: What happen to me?

Ishizu: 1 preguntita

Alister: Which one?

Ishizu: Seto no te ha dicho nada

Alister: About?

Ishizu: Sobre… mí

Alister: Well he said…

Ishizu: por la chuchu kara habla español!.

Alister: Ok, Ok sólo está triste porque estás enojada con él.

Ishizu: Pues no lo veo así, ya que parece estar disfrutando demasiado la compañía de su nueva amiguita.

En eso los dos ven a Seto y adivinen lo que vieron?

¿Qué será lo que vieron? ¿Cindy es fea? ¿Seto estará guapo? ¿Qué le ve Yami a esa chica? Esto y más en la continuación…

CONTI…

Cindy estaba muy pegada a Seto y le estaba acariciando la cara.

Ishizu (hiper furiosa).

Alister: Calma, Calma

Ishizu: Cómo quieres que me calme!

En eso Seto vuelve a ver a Ishizu, ésta se da cuenta y hace algo inesperado… ¡!Besa a Alister! (Qué lindo, quisiera ser Ishizu de verdad en esos momentos).

Seto se quedó con la boca abierta…

Cindy: Wow!... mira parece que tu amiguita se está divirtiendo.

Seto (furioso): Ishizu!

Ishizu y Alister se separan rápido. En eso Seto le pega a Alister

Ishizu: Alister!

Ishizu fue corriendo donde Alister a auxiliarlo

Seto: jajaja te lo mereces

Ishizu: Seto Kaiba ¡!Daikirai (te odio en japonés)

En eso Yami viene sin camisa (que trauma tiene este chico por Ra, échenle la culpa a Sofía, ella es la responsable de que Yami sea como es)

Yami: UUU qué paso?

Ishizu: Ayúdame por favor a llevar a Alister al auto.

Yami: Con qué Seto hizo esto?... Todo por ti, Ishizu!

Ishizu: ¿?

Yami: Siii, pero yo nunca tendré a alguien que me ame…

Joey: Ushale! Que romántico, Yami!

Yami: Gracias…

Joey: Yami, y Valon?

Disculpen no pusimos una partecita así que…

/Flashback/

Mientras lo de Ishizu y Alister pasaba, también algo entre "Pancho", Sofía y Dany (chica1)

Dany: UI mi Panchito no quieres bailar conmigo

Valon: No, estoy bailando con Sofía

Sofía (murmurando): Ui que pesada!

Dany: Vamos, si quieres nos vamos a la sección de arriba

Valon: Qué hay arriba?

Dany: Porque mejor no vamos y lo averiguamos.

Sofía: Oye allá está Rafael, porque no bailas con él?

Dany: Ah, sorry, pero estoy hablando con Pancho

Sofía: No es Pancho!

Dany: Si es!

Sofía: No es!

Dany: Entonces cómo es?

Sofía: es…

Vaon le tapó la boca.

Valon: No te importa… vamos Sofía

Cuando se estaban yendo Dany le agarra el brazo a Pancho! Lo voltea y se quedan muy cerca

FinFlashBack

Joey: Oye y Valon

Yami: Por Kritias!

Ishizu: Qué!

Yami: Lo dejamos con esa chica que nadie conoce

Lorena: Yami, te puedes olvidar por tus amigos por un momento, e ir a bailar…

Yami(interrumpiéndola): Calla!

En eso aparecen "Rafi" (que buen apodo diosaIshizu) cargando a Dany que estaba pataleando

Joey: Órale qué paso!

Rafi: Sofía me pidió que salve a Valon de esta señorita

Dany: Ui ya bájame!

Raf: Está bien… (la tira)

Dany (cayéndose): Ayyy! Este Pancri ha sido un tarado!

Duke: Bueno niños es hora de irse, hay que hacer planes para mañana

Ishizu: Yo voy a donde Alister vaya

Kaiba: Yo voy a donde Ishizu vaya

Yami: Yo voy a donde Seto vaya

Tea: Yo voy a donde Yami vaya

Joey: Yo voy a donde Tea vaya

Mai: Yo voy a donde Joey vaya

Marik: Yo voy a donde Mai vaya

Así todos querían ir a donde todos iban, en fin quedó en que Yugi y Rebecca fueron adelante (cuándo no?)

Alister, Ishizu, Seto, Rafael fueron ahí atracito, y en el balde iban los que sobraban

Cuando llegaron se pusieron a contar todo los que les había pasado y Yami como siempre llegó al tema del striptease

Yami: Oigan.. saben qué…

Andrea: Ya sabemos que casi haces streaptease, pero el administrador te lo prohibió.

Yami: Si no me lo hubiera prohibido hubiera ganado miles de dólares!

Tea: No puedo creer que sigas con esa mentalidad

Yami: Ser striper no es malo, ganaría unos $3000 diarios y hasta sería millonario… Como Seto!

Seto: Eh… yo gano mi sueldo dignamente

Yami: Y acaso ser striper no es digno?

Todos: NOOO!

Bueno ahí se quedaron hablando… o mejor discutiendo hasta las 3am hasta que se fueron a dormir…

¿Qué pasará con Alister? ¿Se stripter es super? ¿Les gustará escuchar cumbia? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Eso y más en el próximo capítulo dónde la aventura digievoluciona (Todos: ¿¿¿¿?)

Para esto Yugi es su cuarto no podía dormir ya que alguien lo había dejado traumado

FlashBack-en la disco-

Yugi estaba tomando un vaso de Coca-Cola, pues el loco de Marik le había brindado un vaso de tequila al bebe

Yugi: Ay esta soda está de lo más…

Alguien le coge la mano por detrás y lo hala) Era Rebecca

Rebecca: Yugi mi querido amigo de mi alma, vamos a bailar

Yugi Es..ss..que (yugi tratando de pensar una excusa)

Yugi: Es que me apestan los pies

Rebeca, No importa no te los estoy oliendo escucha la música (y lo haló a Yugi casi a rastros)

Rebecca: Yugi me encanta bailar contigo bailas súper que bien (y Yugi ni se movía)

Yugi: ah…bu…e…

Rebecca: Espero siempre venir contigo a las discos

Yugi: Re…re

En eso se pone la música lenta

Yugi (pensando): Oh le hubiera dicho que tenía cita con ese marciano, qué haré, qué haré!

Rebecca: le puso los brazos alrededor de Yugi

Rebecca: Espero que sepas como se baila esto Yugi

Yugi (le latía el corazón a 30.000 por hora)eh, que hago la última vez que bailé con alguien fue con la maga oscura, pero ahí bailamos la MACARENA

La cosa es que Yugi vio por ahí otras parejas en donde el hombre le ponía la mano en la cintura a la mujer, y Yugi hizo lo mismo…

Rebecca: Yugi, siempre

Yugi(asustado) No…nn…no hables que después no puedo mover los pies y me voy a enrollar contigo y caeré

Rebecca(con mirada matadora): Me encantaría caerme junto a ti.

Yugi(se asustó aún más):Yo…nn…no

Y Rebecca se le iba acercando más y más… y Yugi le vira la cara y la suelta

Rebecca: Yugi Qué te pasa!

Yugi(corriendo hacia el baño): Es que mr…llam…a mm…i m…a…m…i por el cel… adiós

Rebecca: Pe…pe…pero si Yugi no tiene celular, es más ni siquiera tiene mamá

FinFlashBack

Yugi: Por qué sigo pensando en eso?

En eso Duke abre la puerta del cuarto

Duke: Yugi una cosita

Yugi: Qué?

Duke: Es que alguien tiene que dormir contigo porque ya no hay más cuartos

Yugi(con voz de niño bueno): Si claro, quién?

Duke: Es Rebecca…

Yugi (se le bajó el colesterol): Rebecca?

Lo que más le impactó a Yugi es que Rebecca tenía un pijama muy atrevido

Duke: bueno los dejo

Rebecca: Oye Yugi

Yugi: Eh…e…h

Rebecca: Puedes dejar de gaguear?

Yugi: Una cosita Rebecca

Rebek: Qué pasa?

Yugi: Como sólo hay una cama yo por hoy dormiré en el suelo…

Rebecca: Pero el suelo está helado

Yugi: No voy a dormir contigo en la cama!

Después:

Yugi: No puedo creer que voy a dormir contigo en la cama!

Rebecca: Tranquilízate que no te voy a devorar… ¿o si?...

Yugi: Creo que me duermo…

En eso Yugi se viró a un ladito a "TRATAR DE DORMIR" y Rebecca para "dormir bien" lo abrazó por atrás…….!pervertida!

Bueno, dejando atrás lo de Yugi, nos centralizamos en la escena del cuarto de Yami…… Que iba a dormir con Andreux (conmigo!)

Yami: ayyyy!

Andrea (asustándose): Qué pasa?

Yami: Hace mucho calor!

Andrea: Pero si yo…(interrumpe Yami)

Yami: Hace tanto calor… que ya no puedo respirar!

Andrea: Te daré aire! (cogió una almohada y lo empezó a ventilar)

Yami: Eso no sirve!

Andrea: Qué hago, ya sé voy por ayuda, si, voy por ayuda!

Yami: No creo que sea necesario… (tenía mirada matadora)

Andrea: Si no quieres ayuda, qué hago por ti?

Yami: Debes hacer una cosa… ya que no tengo respiración (pero respiraba muy bien)

Andrea: ¿?

Yami: Dame respiración boca a boca!

A Andrea se le bajó el colesterol (¿?)

¿Le dará respiración boca a boca? ¿Yami tiene mirada matadora? ¿Le apestarán los pies a Yugi? ¿Rebecca dormirá bien? ¿Dónde están Mai y Joey? Si quieren saberlo sigan leyendo… jajajaja (ui Dios mío ya me parezco a Marik… por cierto dónde estará, espero que no haya mandado a nadie al reino de las sombras!)

CONTI…

En eso los digimons estaban peleando contra…

Alguien: Oye…! Esa no es la continuación de Yugi!

Yo: uppss… jajaja

Ahora si continúa…

Yami: ¿Lo harás?

¿Qué hará Andrea?

Alguien: Ya pues continúa!

Yo: Ya está bien!

Andrea (cómo nunca!) (¬¬) ESTÁ BIEN!

Yami: Si! (haciendo un gesto de euforia)

Andrea: Acuéstate rápido!

Yami se acostó en el suelo e instantáneamente Andrea se le puso encima para darle respiración boca a boca

Andrea: Aquí voy

Cuando ya le iba a dar respiración (OJO: estaba encima de Yami)

Tea: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

En eso se separan rápido y viene Duke

Duke: Teíta que pasó?

Tea: (a Yami): ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Andrea: Yo…nnno

Tea: A ti no te pregunté!

Andrea: A mí no me alzas la voz!

Tea se iba corriendo al cuarto donde la Marik la estaba esperando (acuérdense que a Marik le tocó dormir con Tea)

Duke: ¿Qué estaban haciendo!

Yami: Me estaba o mejor me iba a dar respiración boca a boca!

Andrea: eeel… no se sentía… bi…enn

Duke: Mejor no hagan algo de lo que mañana se pueda chismear… y buenas noches!

Andrea: Mejor me duermo

Yami: No espera, creo que me debes algo

Andrea: Te lo doy mañana

Yami: Pero mañana ya voy a respirar bien

Andrea: Ya mejor me duermo

Yami: Entonces duermo contigo, pues sólo hay una cama

Andrea: Tú en este lado y yo en este otro… ok?

Por ese momento durmieron así, pero después Yami se puso alado de Andreux y ahí durmió toda la noche hasta las 11am

Bueno chicos y chicas SUPERYUGIMANIÁTICOS están listos para lo que viene?

Todos: SI!

YO: SEGUROS?

Todos: Si!

Alguien: Ya apúrate!

Bueno está bien creo que quieren saber que pasó con Kaiba, Ishizu y Alister…… pues les contaremos… ahí va…

Eran las 6am y Alister se despertó, vio que Ishizu estaba a su lado y en el suelo estaba…!SETO!

Es decir habían dormido 3 en un cuarto! Y Alister se volvió a dormir, pero Ishizu estaba despierta recordando lo que paso antes de dormirse

FlashBack -antes de dormirse-

Ishizu: Escuchame Kaiba hoy dormiré en tu cuarto, pero con Alister

Seto: Ese perdedor no dormirá en el cuarto, por algo dijeron que tú y yo durmamos juntos, así que no vas meter aquí

Ishizu: Lo siento pero tú provocaste esto!

Seto: QUÉ COSA?

Ishizu: Desde que te juntaste con esa chica sólo me has traído problemas!

Seto: Yo no dije que podías besar a Alister

Ishizu: Fue por mi propia voluntad

Seto: Bueno el hecho es que él no va a dormir aquí

Ishizu: Si él no duerme conmigo entonces yo no duermo contigo

Seto: Está bien, pero no voy a dormir en el suelo!

Depués:

Seto: No puedo creer que voy a dormir en el suelo

Ishizu: Cállate y duérmete!

FinFlashBack

Ishizu (Pensando): No puedo creerlo que aunque Seto me engañara, todavía me gusta

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el sábado así que como este día tuvo principio también tuvo final y ahora viene…

DOMINGO: LAS AGUAS TERMALES

INTRODUCCIÓN: Las aguas termales son como una piscina, pero rodeada normalmente de piedras, es para hombres y mujeres, estas aguas se caracterizan por se calientitas… ¡que rico!... Bueno el hecho es que tú sólo puedes entrar con una toalla y como los hombres no se pueden bañar con las mujeres hay una gran piedra que separa los lados, pero como ya conocemos a los hombres por abajo habrá un gran hueco que les permita pasar por el otro lado, cosa que las mujeres aún no lo saben…

Alguien: Oye estuvo potente tu intro

Yo: Gracias gracias ahora vamos con la conti…

Eran las 12am o pm no sé y todos recién se despertaron

Duke (bostezando): Ya desayunaron?

Todos: No!

Yugi: Tengo hambre!

Rebecca: Si quieres yo te doy de comer

Todos: mmmmmmm

Rafael: Yugi Y Rebecca sentados en un árbol

Mai: Comiendo arroz con pollo

Yugi: Ya no me molesten

Yami (agarrándolo): Ándale chaparrito, ya conseguiste novia, aprovéchala!

Yugi: No Yami y suéltame

Duke: Al grano con eso

Justo va Duke a la cocina y ve que no había nada de comida

Tristán: Oye ya quiero desayunar!

Duke: Chicos… malas noticias!

Alister: Y ahora qué?

Seto: No me digas que

Duke: Si…!Nos olvidamos de comprar el desayuno!

Marik: Por Ra!... ¡! Si no me traen comida los enviaré al…

Todos: Reino de las sombras

Valon: Eso ya es cuento viejo!

Sofiex: Bueno alguien tiene que comprar comida

En eso todos ven a Seto!...

Seto: ¡!Qué!

Sofiex: Tú irás a comprar la comida

Andreux: Y por cierto… quién cocinará?

Ishizu: Yo porque nadie lo sabe hacer

Seto: eehh… yo sé hacer huevo frito (wow Seto qué gran reto)

Ishizu: Ya pues anda a comprar los huevex

Seto: Tú no me das órdenes (imagínense si estuvieran casado… o.O sólo imagínense)

Ishizu: No me grites! (ven a lo que me refiero?)

Yugi: Ya cálmense yo iré a comprar

Tea: Y creo que ya sabes quien te acompañará

Todos: Rebecca!

Rebecca: Wuaw cómo lo supieron

Alister: Es muy fácil deducirlo

Rebecca: Ah si?

Alister: sííí

Bueno quedaron en que todos iban a comprar la comidex

En el carro… o mejor en el balde

Seto estaba deprimido (pobre!)

Yami(pegándole en la espalda a Seto hasta hacerlo toser): Ya oye!

Seto(tosiendo): ¡Qué quieres! Cof…cof…cof… engendro!

Joey: Bueno, bueno…………………(viendo adelante): Órale!

Todos: Qué!

Valon: Por qué cuando Joey dice órale todos hacen una buena expresión?

Tristán: Porque Joey se da cuenta de todas las cosas buenas en todos lo sentidos

Valon: Ahh

Joey: Miren a Ishizu y Alister!

Todos: O.o

Seto: Ese metiche!

Yami: Creo que ahora si la perdiste

Seto (cogiéndole el cuello a Yami): Escúchame perdedor…!no vuelvas a decir eso o te mato!

Yami: OK OK OK… no vuelvo a decirlo

Seto (soltando a Yami): Más te vale

Yami: Además no me puedes matar

Seto: Claro que puedo!

Yami: No puedes

Porque te caigo bien

Seto: ¿?¿?¿ qué?

Yami:

Porque te echarían del trabajo

Porque si me matas el mundo tendría una gran perdida

Seto: Gran perdida?

Yami: Si como cuando se murieron los BEATLES

Seto: Esa si fue una gran pérdida

Yami: Bueno si me matas el mundo sentirá lo mismo que cuando se murió John Lennon

Seto: Si te mueres creo que el mundo mejoraría

Yami: No lo creo

Valon: UYYY

Todos: Qué?

Valon: No me digan que vamos al mercado (ui potente!)

Seto: Si vamos allá, mejor me quedo aquí

Valon: Yo también

Joey: Y yo

Yami: Entonces yo también

Hicieron lo que propusieron, pues todos fueron para allá, pero Joey, Seto, Valon y Yami (en orden alfabético) se quedaron en el balde.

¿Qué harán en el balde? ¿Cómo se llama el mercado? ¿Qué estaban haciendo Ishizu y Alister? ¿Les gustará ver películas? ¿Por qué siempre dejamos inconcluso esto? ¿Tengo qué hacer más preguntas? ¿Por qué creo que no?

Alguien: Ya cállate


	4. Siguen las locuras

**CONTI…**

**En eso los digimons estaban peleando contra…**

**Alguien: Oye…! Esa no es la continuación de Yugi!**

**Yo: uppss… jajaja **

**Ahora si continúa…**

**Yami: ¿Lo harás?**

**¿Qué hará Andrea?**

**Alguien: Ya pues continúa!**

**Yo: Ya está bien!**

**Andrea (cómo nunca!) () ESTÁ BIEN!**

**Yami: Si! (haciendo un gesto de euforia) **

**Andrea: Acuéstate rápido!**

**Yami se acostó en el suelo e instantáneamente Andrea se le puso encima para darle respiración boca a boca**

**Andrea: Aquí voy**

**Cuando ya le iba a dar respiración (OJO: estaba encima de Yami)**

**Tea: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**En eso se separan rápido y viene Duke **

**Duke: Teíta que pasó?**

**Tea: (a Yami): ¿Qué estabas haciendo?**

**Andrea: Yo…nnno**

**Tea: A ti no te pregunté!**

**Andrea: A mí no me alzas la voz!**

**Tea se iba corriendo al cuarto donde la Marik la estaba esperando (acuérdense que a Marik le tocó dormir con Tea)**

**Duke: ¿Qué estaban haciendo!**

**Yami: Me estaba o mejor me iba a dar respiración boca a boca!**

**Andrea: eeel… no se sentía… bi…enn**

**Duke: Mejor no hagan algo de lo que mañana se pueda chismear… y buenas noches!**

**Andrea: Mejor me duermo **

**Yami: No espera, creo que me debes algo **

**Andrea: Te lo doy mañana**

**Yami: Pero mañana ya voy a respirar bien **

**Andrea: Ya mejor me duermo**

**Yami: Entonces duermo contigo, pues sólo hay una cama **

**Andrea: Tú en este lado y yo en este otro… ok? **

**Por ese momento durmieron así, pero después Yami se puso alado de Andreux y ahí durmió toda la noche hasta las 11am**

**Bueno chicos y chicas SUPERYUGIMANIÁTICOS están listos para lo que viene?**

**Todos: SI!**

**YO: SEGUROS?**

**Todos: Si!**

**Alguien: Ya apúrate!**

**Bueno está bien creo que quieren saber que pasó con Kaiba, Ishizu y Alister…… pues les contaremos… ahí va…**

**Eran las 6am y Alister se despertó, vio que Ishizu estaba a su lado y en el suelo estaba…!SETO!**

**Es decir habían dormido 3 en un cuarto! Y Alister se volvió a dormir, pero Ishizu estaba despierta recordando lo que paso antes de dormirse **

**FlashBack -antes de dormirse-**

**Ishizu: Escuchame Kaiba hoy dormiré en tu cuarto, pero con Alister**

**Seto: Ese perdedor no dormirá en el cuarto, por algo dijeron que tú y yo durmamos juntos, así que no vas meter aquí **

**Ishizu: Lo siento pero tú provocaste esto!**

**Seto: QUÉ COSA?**

**Ishizu: Desde que te juntaste con esa chica sólo me has traído problemas!**

**Seto: Yo no dije que podías besar a Alister**

**Ishizu: Fue por mi propia voluntad **

**Seto: Bueno el hecho es que él no va a dormir aquí **

**Ishizu: Si él no duerme conmigo entonces yo no duermo contigo **

**Seto: Está bien, pero no voy a dormir en el suelo!**

**Depués:**

**Seto: No puedo creer que voy a dormir en el suelo **

**Ishizu: Cállate y duérmete!**

**FinFlashBack**

**Ishizu (Pensando): No puedo creerlo que aunque Seto me engañara, todavía me gusta**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el sábado así que como este día tuvo principio también tuvo final y ahora viene…**

**DOMINGO: LAS AGUAS TERMALES**

**INTRODUCCIÓN: Las aguas termales son como una piscina, pero rodeada normalmente de piedras, es para hombres y mujeres, estas aguas se caracterizan por se calientitas… ¡que rico!... Bueno el hecho es que tú sólo puedes entrar con una toalla y como los hombres no se pueden bañar con las mujeres hay una gran piedra que separa los lados, pero como ya conocemos a los hombres por abajo habrá un gran hueco que les permita pasar por el otro lado, cosa que las mujeres aún no lo saben…**

**Alguien: Oye estuvo potente tu intro**

**Yo: Gracias gracias ahora vamos con la conti…**

**Eran las 12am o pm no sé y todos recién se despertaron**

**Duke (bostezando): Ya desayunaron?**

**Todos: No!**

**Yugi: Tengo hambre!**

**Rebecca: Si quieres yo te doy de comer **

**Todos: mmmmmmm**

**Rafael: Yugi Y Rebecca sentados en un árbol**

**Mai: Comiendo arroz con pollo**

**Yugi: Ya no me molesten **

**Yami (agarrándolo): Ándale chaparrito, ya conseguiste novia, aprovéchala!**

**Yugi: No Yami y suéltame**

**Duke: Al grano con eso**

**Justo va Duke a la cocina y ve que no había nada de comida**

**Tristán: Oye ya quiero desayunar!**

**Duke: Chicos… malas noticias!**

**Alister: Y ahora qué?**

**Seto: No me digas que**

**Duke: Si…!Nos olvidamos de comprar el desayuno!**

**Marik: Por Ra!... ¡! Si no me traen comida los enviaré al…**

**Todos: Reino de las sombras**

**Valon: Eso ya es cuento viejo!**

**Sofiex: Bueno alguien tiene que comprar comida**

**En eso todos ven a Seto!...**

**Seto: ¡!Qué!**

**Sofiex: Tú irás a comprar la comida**

**Andreux: Y por cierto… quién cocinará?**

**Ishizu: Yo porque nadie lo sabe hacer**

**Seto: eehh… yo sé hacer huevo frito (wow Seto qué gran reto)**

**Ishizu: Ya pues anda a comprar los huevex**

**Seto: Tú no me das órdenes (imagínense si estuvieran casado… o.O sólo imagínense)**

**Ishizu: No me grites! (ven a lo que me refiero?)**

**Yugi: Ya cálmense yo iré a comprar **

**Tea: Y creo que ya sabes quien te acompañará **

**Todos: Rebecca!**

**Rebecca: Wuaw cómo lo supieron**

**Alister: Es muy fácil deducirlo**

**Rebecca: Ah si?**

**Alister: sííí**

**Bueno quedaron en que todos iban a comprar la comidex**

**En el carro… o mejor en el balde**

**Seto estaba deprimido (pobre!)**

**Yami(pegándole en la espalda a Seto hasta hacerlo toser): Ya oye!**

**Seto(tosiendo): ¡Qué quieres! Cof…cof…cof… engendro!**

**Joey: Bueno, bueno…………………(viendo adelante): Órale!**

**Todos: Qué!**

**Valon: Por qué cuando Joey dice órale todos hacen una buena expresión?**

**Tristán: Porque Joey se da cuenta de todas las cosas buenas en todos lo sentidos**

**Valon: Ahh**

**Joey: Miren a Ishizu y Alister!**

**Todos: O.o **

**Seto: Ese metiche!**

**Yami: Creo que ahora si la perdiste**

**Seto (cogiéndole el cuello a Yami): Escúchame perdedor…!no vuelvas a decir eso o te mato!**

**Yami: OK OK OK… no vuelvo a decirlo**

**Seto (soltando a Yami): Más te vale**

**Yami: Además no me puedes matar**

**Seto: Claro que puedo!**

**Yami: No puedes **

**Porque te caigo bien**

**Seto: ¿?¿?¿ qué?**

**Yami: **

**Porque te echarían del trabajo **

**Porque si me matas el mundo tendría una gran perdida**

**Seto: Gran perdida?**

**Yami: Si como cuando se murieron los BEATLES**

**Seto: Esa si fue una gran pérdida **

**Yami: Bueno si me matas el mundo sentirá lo mismo que cuando se murió John Lennon **

**Seto: Si te mueres creo que el mundo mejoraría**

**Yami: No lo creo**

**Valon: UYYY**

**Todos: Qué?**

**Valon: No me digan que vamos al mercado (ui potente!)**

**Seto: Si vamos allá, mejor me quedo aquí**

**Valon: Yo también **

**Joey: Y yo**

**Yami: Entonces yo también**

**Hicieron lo que propusieron, pues todos fueron para allá, pero Joey, Seto, Valon y Yami (en orden alfabético) se quedaron en el balde.**

**¿Qué harán en el balde? ¿Cómo se llama el mercado? ¿Qué estaban haciendo Ishizu y Alister? ¿Les gustará ver películas? ¿Por qué siempre dejamos inconcluso esto? ¿Tengo qué hacer más preguntas? ¿Por qué creo que no?**

**Alguien: Ya cállate**

Bueno ya que terminé de hacer preguntas aquí está la continuación!

Valon: ¿Por qué se demoran?

Seto: Es que seguro se quedaron viendo a alguna vendedora fea

Joey: Oye mi Setico!

Seto: No me digas Setico

Joey: Bueno mira eso (señalando)

Valon: Esos rostros se me hacen conocidos

Seto, Joey y Valon: ¡!son los gays!

Y eran los gays again

Gay1: Uy! "chicas" miren a quien nos encontramos!

Gay2: Aquí estas de nuevo! (A valon) por favor por favor por favor… ¡!déjame olerte!

Valon: No

Gay3: Miren aquí está el señor que no me prestó una llamadita

Gay1: Oye (a yami) a ti no te vi la última vez que vimos estos 3 

Seto: No soy una cos, soy el Presidente de una gran corporación, quizás ellos si (señalando a Valon y a Joey)

En eso viene Yugi.

Yugi: Yami te llama Andreux! (nda: ahora pondremos nuestros nombres como Andreux y Sofiex)

Yami: Andreux!

Yugi: Si

Yami: Seguro que me va a dar lo que me quedó debiendo… bueno ahí voy!

Y se fueron

Joey: Yami!...!espérame!

Valon: Joey, yo también voy contigo!

Seto: (a los gays) bueno yo también me retiro

Y los gays se quedaron solos, tristes y abandonados

Gay1: No me quedaré aquí!

Gay2: Yo tampoco

Gay3: entonces entremos!

Y entraron al mercado

Adentro

Vendedora de uvas: (a seto) Bueno día mi señor cómpreme uvita rica y fresca pa' este calor!

Seto: ehhh… yo sólo compro en las verdaderas fábricas

Vendedora: Pero ésta está guenísima

Seto: No, gracias (se fue)

Mientras Yami y Andreux hablaban

Yami: Yugi me dijo que querías hablar conmigo

Andreux: Si, la cosa es que…

En eso viene Tea

Tea: Yami!

Yami: eh?

Tea: Puedo hablar contigo?

Yami: Claro después de hablar con Andreux

Tea: No es ahora o nunca

Yami: Entonces prefiero nunca

Tea: ¿ (es más Tea no sabía ni siquiera lo que le iba a decir)

Yami: Bueno Andreux dime lo que me ibas a decir

Tea: Si dilo!

Yami: ¿?

Andreux?... Este…Tea… voy a hablar con Yami

Tea: lo que le tengas que decir a Yami. Me lo dices a mí ¿verdad Yami?

Yami: La verdad es que no

Tea: ¿¿quééé?

Yami: Si lo que escuchaste

Andreux: Así que… anda por la sombrita

Marik?

Tea se fue de mala gana, y justo cuando iban a hablar viene Duke cortanota!

Andreux: Bueno la cosa es que

Duke: Ándale tórtolos ya nos vamos

Yami: Justo ahora?

Duke: Así es!

Joey: Oye (a Setico)

Seto: Qué quieres Wheeler

Joey: Mira, los gays te siguieron

Seto: Es que soy muy guapo, entonces hasta los gays se enamoran de mí 

Joey?

En la casa, estaban cocinando (potente!)

Ishizu: Oye, pásame los pepinos

Sofiex: Te ayudo a cortar el tomate

Seto: Oigan quieren que las ayude?

Ishizu y Sofiex: No gracias

Ishizu: O mejor si

Sofiex: ¿?

Ishizu: Lava los platos!

Seto: está bien

Seto se puso delantal y comenzó a lavar los platos

Para esto los cuartos más grandes eran los de Seto(obvio) y el de Duke así que eligieron que en el día el de Seto sea para que estuvieran todos los hombres y en el Duke todas las mujeres

Duke: El cuarto de los hombres será el cuarto A y el de las mujeres el cuarto B

Mai: Un momento por qué ustedes son A y nosotros B?

Duke: Porque soy guapo

Mujeres: ¿?

Seto: Además hay más hombres

Andreux: y eso que tiene que ver

Sofiex: Déjalos con su cuarto A, nosotros seremos el cuarto 1

Tea: Simón, es mejor

Entonces mientras en el cuarto A

Yami: Soy guapo, soy guapo, soy guapo

Seto: No eres guapo (claro que no es guapo, es guapísisisisisisimo)

Yami: Qué te hace pensar eso?

Seto: Tu cara lo dice todo

Tristán: Bueno entonces qué hacemos

Valon: No lo sé, porque no nos vamos a la playa

Yami: Si, así mostraré mi esbelto cuerpo

Seto: No tienes un esbelto cuerpo, eres gordo

Yami: No soy gordo, es más soy más delgado y más musculoso que tú!

Raf: ya ya ya

Y se fueron a la playa y las chicas se quedaron solas

Rebecca: Bueno chicas… ¿Qué hacemos?

Sofiex: No sé

Mai: Aquí no hay nada que hacer

Ishizu: Que tranquila se siente la casa sin esos relajosos

Tea: Por cierto Ishizu, porque no te llevas con Seto

Ishizu: Porque es un estúpido

En eso suena la puerta

Sofiex: Yo voy

¿Quién será?¿Yami tiene un esbelto cuerpo?¿Seto es gordo?¿Por qué Tristán no habla?¿quién estará en la playa?¿Dejaré de escribir preguntas?¿quién las responderá?¿Seré yo?

CONTI…

Sofiex abrió la puerta y se encontró con alguien

Alguien: En serio?... apareceré en el fic!

Yo: No imbécil, tú no

Alguien: ¿?

Chico: Hola

Sofiex: H…o…l…a (el chico era guapo)

Chico: Disculpa, trabajo para una empresa de aguas termales y…

Ishizu: Sofiex quién es?

Chico: Buenas tardes

Ishizu: Por favor pase

Y el chico entró

Chico: Bueno la cosa es que yo trabajo para una empresa de agua termales y como hay muchos turistas se ha decidido bajar el precio y que los turistas disfruten de esta agua

Sofiex: Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras

Chico: Bueno aquí tengo pases, si los quieren

Sofiex: Si los queremos!

Todos: ¿?

Mai: Si, vamos a divertirnos

Rebecca: Suena increíble

Andreux: Pero sólo vamos nosotras?

Tea: Ay ya! Qué también quieres que Yami vaya?

Serenitty: OK ok sólo mujeres

Ishizu: Así no tendremos que estar pendientes de los hombres

Chico: Entonces…irán?

Todas: si!

Después el chico se fue y quedaron ir a las 19:00

En la playa se le acerca una chica a Marik

Chica: Disculpe

Marik: UII mi bella dama (yaaa) en qué le sirvo?

Chica: Bueno es que… (esta chica también trabajaba para eso de las agua termales y le dijo a Marik todo lo que el chico le dijo a las mujeres)

Marik: mmm… está bien deme 10 pases

Chica: Gracias por su compra

Marik: Espera como te llamas…

Chica: Soy Haruna (paciencia Merit, tu sorpresa está cerca)

Marik: Vas a estar en las aguas?

Haruna: Creo que si

La chica se fue y Marik les dijo a los hombresy quedaron:

Joey: Órale!

Yugi: Iremos sin las chicas!

Yami: Será sólo para hombres!

Alister: Yupi!

Seto: Entonces vamos a las 19:30

Todos: Síii!

Seto: Por cierto Marik ¿cómo pagaste los pases?

Marik: Tomé prestado de tu billetera

Seto: Egipcio inmundo!

De ahí se fueron a la casa (16:30)

Tristán: Good afternoon!

Serenitty: Buenas tardes!

Tristán: Ay Serenitty que honor que tú me recibas en la tarde!

Serenitty: Descuida

En el cuarto 1:

Mai: Quién les va a decir a esos sinvergüenzas que nos vamos?

Sofiex: Soy experta en mentiras

Mai: Entonces

Sofiex: Les decimos que nos vamos al Play Land Park… ¡al gusanito!

Ishizu: OK

Serenitty: Decir mentiras es malo

Sofiex: ehhh… tómala como una mentira piadosa!

Serenitty: Mentira es mentira!

Sofiex: Ey calmatex… tranquila!

Serenitty: No seré parte de su mentira

Después:

Serenitty: No puedo creer que seré parte de su mentira

Tea: Vamos a bañarnos!

Sofiex: Ehhh… Tea

Tea: Si?

Sofiex: Nos vamos a bañar en las aguas termales

Tea (reaccionando): Oh si!

Eran las 18:31 con 15 segundos

En el cuarto A

Yugi: Bueno y quién les va a decir a las chicas que nos vamos a las agua termales

Valon: No más les decimos que nos vamos al Play Land Park

Yami: En serio?

Valon: No Yami es una…

Yami: Iremos al gusanito!... o… a la rueda moscovita! (reaccionando) un momento… si es la rueda moscovita es decir que ¡!nos vamos a Rusia! Y conoceremos a las T.A.T.U!

Seto: Por Dios que este es bien imbécil

Alister: Iremos a Rusia?

Seto: Aquí hay otro estúpido

En eso entran Andreux y Sofiex

Andreux: Chicos les queremos decir algo

Yami: Ya sé que soy guapo?

Todos: ¿?

Sofiex: No es eso

Yami; Osea que soy feo?

Andreux: Noo!... es que nos vamos al Play land park

Duke: Serenitty quiere que las lleve?

Sofiex: No… es más

Andreux: Conocimos a un amigo, él nos llevará

Sofiex: Bueno ya nos vamos

Mientras:

Ishizu: Bueno vamos!

Mientras iban se les acerca un grupo de chicos

Chico 1: Qué onda mis princesas

Chico2: A dónde van?

Mai: ehhh… a donde ustedes no!

Andreux: sii

Chico3: si qué?

Andreux: no nada (es que las aguas termales estaban en frente)

Tea: Vamos

Y se fueron

¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?¿Se irán a Rusia?¿Iré yo también?¿Qué pasará en las aguas termales?¿Conocerán a las TATU

Si no leen la continuación les aseguro que no continuaré…


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry por no traerles rápido la continuación de este fic, es que últimamente me ha dolido mucho la cabeza y casi no puedo pasar mucho en la compu, y creo que voy a morir (?), pero no lo haré antes de traer las continuaciones…

Bueno aquí estoy para continuar el fic…

En las agua termales

Ichisu… perdón Ishizu: Qué bien se sienten estas aguas!

Mai: Están calientitas

Andreux: Qué hora es?

Sofiex: Según mi reloj son las 19:15

Andreux: Arigato!

Serenitty: Qué estás ensayando el japonés?

Andreux: Casi

Mientras en la casa

Duke: Chicos apúrense!

Marik: Ya vámonos!

Seto: Esos vanidosos de Yami y Valon todavía están en el espejo! (es que son tan guapos)

Valon: Bueno ya estoy

Alister: Pero yo te veo igual!

Valon: La belleza no se ve

Alister?

Yugi: Yami apúrate!

Yami: Me preparo para ir a Rusia!

Yugi: Yami no… (en eso entra al cuarto y ve que Yami estaba con bufanda)

Yami: Me veo bien?

Yugi: No nos vamos a Rusia!

Yami: Ah no?

Yugi se pegó en la cabeza al ver tanta ignorancia!

Bueno después que pasó todo eso ya eran las 19:30 y los chicos llegaron

Yami: UUUU

Todos: UUUUU

Seto: Entremos!

Yami: NOOO!

Todos se quedaron como que "hello"

Duke: Por qué no?

Yami: Porque

Marik: Habla!

Yami: Porque… !necesito darles un abrazo

Y empezó a abrazar a todos

Yami: Ahora si entremos!

Todos?

Entraron y Yami lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la ropa haciendo striptease

Marik: Este striper barato me cae mal

Yami: No mi querido Marik, yo cobro caro!

En el otro lado (mujeres)

Mai: Oh Oh! Si si si yeah yeah (como el comercial de Herbal essences)

Sofiex: Y ahora que le pasa?

Ishizu: No lo sé, Mai es así

Tea: Si, ella es… fashion!

Sofiex: Ahhh

Andreux: Sofiex, ven acá

Sofiex: Qué pasa !

Andreux: Te tengo que contar algo

Sofiex: Qué?

Andreux: Es sobre Yami

Sofiex: Qué hiciste!

Andreux: Uiii qué mal pensada

Sofiex: Ya dime que hiciste

Andreux: (Y le contó lo que pasó en la noche) y ahora Tea no me habla

Sofiex: Bueno ella y Serenitty casi nunca hablan… Cuál es la diferencia?

Andreux: Es que me mira con odio

Sofiex: Es obvio que a ella le gusta Yami

Andreux: Bueno si, pero

Sofiex: Pero…

Andreux: No nada (algo sospechosa)

Serenitty: Voy a salir un rato

Serenitty salió y se fue a mojar el cabello con shampoo… el Pantene!

En eso se escucha a hablar a dos chicas

Chica1: Oye sabes?

Chica2: Qué?

Chica1: Que me dijeron que ahí abajo hay un hueco

Chica2: Qué?

Chica1: Si una vez encontraron a un hombre en donde estaban las mujeres, por qué crees que sólo me meto con traje de baño

Serenitty (pensando): Por el guerrero pantera, los hombres pueden ver a las mujeres y yo que pensaba que esto era seguro

Fue rápido donde las chicas y les contó lo sucedido.

Mai¿Un hueco!

Rebecca: Qué divertido!

Todas?

Rebecca: Diré, qué malo!

Sofiex: Ojalá que los hombres no sepan de esto

Andreux: Tú crees?

Mai: Tengo una idea!

Todas: Cuál?

Mai: Antes de que los hombres vengan… ¡vamos nosotras al otro lado!

Tea: Qué!

Mai: Sii

Sofiex: No será mejor que no!

Rebecca: Será divertido!

Mai: Quién más viene?

Ishizu: Yo!

Rebecca: Ya vamos rápido!

Tea: No, tengo miedo!

Serenitty: Además no podemos ver el sexo opuesto antes del matrimonio!

Ishizu: Por Hellmos!

Tea: Ver el sexo opuesto es pecado!

Mai: Pero… estará Yami

Tea se quedó sin palabras y lo que dijo fue impactante!

Tea: Olvida lo que dije…!vamos!

Serenitty: Pero Tea… es pecado!

Tea: Ya… después me confieso

Serenitty: Está bien… ¿Por qué será que me arrepentiré de esto?

Se zambulleron y encontraron el hueco… hasta que ¡Serenitty lo encontró!... Y les hizo señas a las otras y fueron al otro lado

TO BE CONTINUED…

¿Qué pasará al otro lado¿Andreux y Sofiex fueron¿Cuánto tiempo más estarán ahí¿Cómo se verán Valon y Seto?

Bueno aquí les va la continuación continuada…jajex

!YA ESTABAN EN EL OTRO LADO!

Para que nadie las reconozca, todas se habían puesto esos gorros que usan los nadadores!

Mai: Será divertido!

Ishizu: No veo a los chicos!

Rebecca: Lo que tú no ves es a Seto

Ishizu: Qué dices?

Rebecca: Los chicos están en frente!

Tea: Dónde está Yami?

En eso una voz hizo asustar a Tea…era Yami!

Yami: Aquí, quién me necesita? (saludando como príncipe)

Tea (haciendo voz de hombre): ehh… oiga amigo aquí nadie lo necesita

Yami: Ah no?

Tea…o…Teo: No

Yami: Y por qué no?

Teo: Porque no

Yami: mmm usted se me hace conocido

Teo: y… a quién

Yami: a… (En eso Yugi lo llama)

Yugi: Yami ven!

Yami: Iremos a Rusia?

Teo?

Yami: Bueno chao amigo!

Teo: ch…a…o

Teo… diré Tea se quedó inmóvil pues Yami le había tocado el brazo.

Por otro lado Seto estaba solo como en un rincón, en eso Ishizu lo ve, se zambulle y va hacia donde estaba Seto es eso cuando Ishizu ya estaba yendo y ya estaba muy cerca de Seto, en eso Seto estira la mano, le saca la toalla a Ishizu y lo peor de todo es que ella ya no aguantaba la respiración…

Seto: Creo que este estado de ocio natural está haciendo que imagine cosas… no! Aquí no hay tiburones!

Ishizu ya no aguantó más y se paró

Ishizu: AHHHHHH (Respirando rápidamente)

Seto con los ojazos abiertos

Seto: Y hablando de tiburones… qué tiburón! WOW

Ishizu: (reaccionando que se le veía todo y más aún que Seto la vio todita) Idiota! ( y lo cacheteó), estúpido libidinoso

Seto (hasta que al fin reaccionó) disculpa, pero fuiste tú la "regalada" (imbécil) qué haces en la parte de los hombres! Ah! Ya entiendo me estabas espiando no?

Ishizu: Yo? Ah con qué yo soy la "regalada"?

Seto: Cómo explicas que estás aquí? Es que claro **_"TODAS" _**se mueren por conocerme más a fondo! Jeje ya sabía que tenía un cuerpo escultural, espera… era obvio que me querías ver, ay! Como no lo sospeché es que soy tan guapo

Ishizu: UYYYYY! Cállate me pudre tu estúpido ego! Te odio! (no dijo más y se fue por donde vino)

Seto: Ishizu, espera!

Ishizu (pensando): lo odio! Y ya me quiero ir de aquí!

Bueno mientras pasaba lo de Ishizu en otro lugar del universo…

Joey; Órale! Esto si que está bien chido!

Yugi: Ay si no hay nada como un pequeño relax y sobretodo sin nadie que me moleste

Joey: Ah qué te refieres?

Yugi: eh…h…h… a nada!

Joey?

En eso Mai y Rebecca estaban por debajo viendo la colorida toalla de Joey (verde y fucsia, UI POTENTE!) y la tierna toalla de Pikachu de Yugi…

Rebecca (Es mi oportunidad de impresionar a Yugi)

En eso Mai le hizo señas a Rebecca para empezar a molestarlos

Rebecca va y le aprieta la patita a Yugi

Yugi: Ay! Algo me picó!

Joey: Relájate Yugi… recuerda 0 Stress

En eso Mai le aprieta la barriguita a Joey

Joey: Ouch! Algo me mordió!

Yugi: Recuerda Joey… 0 stress

Joey: Si, pero si es una cucaracha submarina me muero!

En eso Yugi vio un pelito rubio por debajo del agua

Yugi: Joey?

Joey: Si?

Yugi: Las cucarachas submarinas son amarillas?

Joey: Si por?

Yugi: es…q…ue

Joey (reaccionando): QUEÉÉ!

Yugi: Por favor salgamos de aquí (y empezó a temblar)

Yugi: Ay que asco! Estoy todo cucaracheado

Joey: AAHHH (Y salió corriendo y Yugi lo siguió)

En eso Mai y Rebecca por fin respiraron

Mai: JAJAJAJA le viste la cara a Joey?

Rebecca: JEJE pobrecito de Yugi

Mai: Ui si que imaginación!

Rebecca: Simón¿"cucarachas submarinas"?

Mai y Rebecca: JAJAJA

Mai: Volvamos al otro lado

Bueno en otro lugar del mundo:

Marik había salido del agua y estaba sentado en una silla, en eso se le aparece la misma chica de la vez pasada

Chica: Hola chico de la otra vez, me recuerdas?

Marik: Eh? Chica tú te llamas HAKUNA

Chica: No… HARUNA

Marik: A si eso… MARUNA

Haruna, que bueno que hayas venido

Marik: Si, esto es el paraíso, Cómo supiste que lo necesitaba, Rá te mandó?

Haruna: Ra? Quién es Ra?

Marik: Ah, olvídalo

Haruna: Oye por cierto porque usas gafas si son las 8 y media de la noche?

Marik: Es que estoy tomando sol

Haruna: Sol? Son las 20:30

Marik: Claro, el sol de las sombras! JAJAJA

Haruna? Qué raro, no te entiendo

Marik: Nadie entiende a las sombras

Haruna?

Haruna: Bueno espero verte pronto

Marik: Yo también y por cierto me llamo Marik

Haruna: Ya era hora de que lo dijeras

Marik: etá bien!... HAMUNA

Haruna: HARUNA!

Marik: Ya esta bien, HARUMA

Haruna (suspirando): no tiene remedio

Marik: Estamos mañana en la playa, si quieres ven mañana para charlar

Haruna: OK sólo porque me caes bien, aunque eres un poco raro

Marik: No soy raro, algún día te presentaré a las sombras

Haruna¿Quién es sombras, bueno nos vemos mañana, y, quítate las gafas!

Marik: Está bien, bye

Después de que Haruna se fue:

Marik: Ui que quemadito me veo poderoso!

Y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo que le había dado era la luz del FOCO!

En ese instante las chicas se pasaron al otro lado, e Ishizu estaba brava

Mai: Oye Rebecca para la próxima vez hacemos otra cosa con esos bobos!

Rebecca: Simón ¡hacemos un gran dúo!

Mai (viendo a Ishizu): Y a ti qué te pasa?

Ishizu: Nada!

Rebecca: Qué carácter

Tea: Qué te pasa?

Ishizu: Qué quieren que les diga!

Todas?

Ishizu: Qué seto me vio desnuda!

TODAS ASOMBRADAS

Serenitty: Pero nosotras no tenemos la culpa!

¿Tendrán las chicas la culpa¿La tendré yo¿Hay un sol de las sombras¿Rebecca y Mai hacen un buen dúo¿Marik le presentará las sombras a Haruna? Esto y más comiendo salchichitas y papitas… y tal vez colas!

CONTINUACIÓN…

Ishizu: Ese imbécil, estúpido, tarado y…

Serenitty: Ya Ishizu, después de todo Seto no es tan malo

Ishizu: Are you fucking me?

Serenitty: no, no, no, no (asustada)

En eso aparezco yo(Andreux) ya estaba vestida

Andreux: Guys, it's time to go

Ishizu: Ra! Gracias

Ra: De nada hija mía

Alguien?

Las chicas regresaron caminando y los chicos en el Super carro de Duke, pero algo pasaba:

En el carro-algo apestaba-

Seto: fuchi!

Yami: Oye me acabo de bañar, creo que tú apestas

Seto: Idiota, no lo digo por ti… !es por Alister!

Alister: Quéee?

Seto: jajaja

Alister: Te desquitas conmigo sólo porque Ishizu me eligió.

En eso a Seto se le cruzaron los cables, le salió humito por las orejas, le salió fuego en los ojos y creo que ya se parecía a Sliffer, porque casi bota fuego por la boca

Seto: Qué has dicho!

Alister (reaccionando) Eh… no lo recuerdo

Raf: Es que él es medio medio

En eso Duke hace una frenadototototototototototototototototototo(media hora después)tototototototototta.

Yami: Hey!

Joey: Órale wey!

Yugi salió volando hacia delante

Seto: Ese tonto!

Valon: Por qué habéis hecho eso? (Ô.o) no ves que mi cara se pudo haber deformado!

Yami (gritando): Ahhhhhhh!

Todos: Qué te pasa?

Yami (viéndose en el retrovisor del auto): Tengo un barrito en la cara!

Seto: Vanidoso

Valon: Neta, creo que deberías comer Mágnum pecados!

Yami (parando una carretilla de helados): Hey psstt psstt!

Heladero: Qué desea?

Yami: Un Mágnum

Heladero: Cuál?

Yami: El de vanidad

Heladero: Tome

Yami: Arigato!

Todos?

Valon: Eh… yo lo decía por broma

Yami (a Valon): Quieres?

Valon: Bueno!

Y empezaron a comer bien chido

Duke: Chicos, malas noticias!

Yugi: Otra vez?

Duke: Nos quedamos varados!

Yami: Pero yo me muevo!

Todos salieron y fueron a ver que pasaba

Duke: Parece que no tiene gasolina

Yami: Pregúntale si no quiere helado

Seto: Yami este no es el momento para que empieces a hacer tus estupideces

Yami: No es una estupidez

FLASHBACK

Yami: Ushale!

Yugi: Qué onda!

Yami: El carro no tiene gasolina!

Yugi: Pos que mala onda y ahora como le llegamos al cole

Yami: Tu tranqui

Yugi?

Yami: Veamos aquí hay un helado, tachuelas, y agua

Yugi: Yami… qué vas a hacer?

Le metió todo eso!

Yami: Yugi sube al carro!

Yugi: Ya funciona?

Yami: Claro!

FINFLASHBACK

Seto: Eres raro… ¡casi como Marik!

Marik (estornudó): Creo que alguien está hablando de mí

Seto: Lo ves?

Yami: Donde?

Seto: OLVÍDALO!

¿Por qué se quedaron varados¿Yami se parece a Marik¿Por qué siempre digo el súper carro de Duke si ahora se quedaron varados¿Alister no se baña bien¿Tea se confesará¿Qué harán¿Yami es idiota¿Valon es español¿Seguiré escribiendo el fic¿Qué dicen ustedes¿Por qué no contestan¿Acaso…

Alguien: Ya continúa…

Yo: Bueno…!pero exijo mi vasito de leche!

Alguien?

CONTINUACIÓN…

Estaban afuera…!empujando el carro!... y en eso por esa misma calle, aparecen las chicas!

Ishizu: Vaya, vaya, vaya.

Tea: Vaya, vaya, vaya

Ishizu: Qué les pasó?

Tea: Qué les pasó?

Ishizu?

Tea?

Yami?

Ishizu: Tea

Tea: Tea

Ishizu!no me remedes!

Tea: No me remedes!

Ishizu: carajo, hija de tu madre por la dama águila!

Mai?

Ishizu: No me remedes!

Tea: Está bien, Ok

Ishizu: Se puede saber porque me remedabas?

Tea: Es que creí que si te copiaba, atraería todas las miradas como en la propaganda de PRIMA que dice

-Hola, quiero ver a tu prima

-Cuál, la que atrae todas las miradas?

Ishizu?

Yami: Si tu puedes decir propagandas, entonces yo también

Y se puso a decir todas las propagandas de helados Mágnum pecados y después se puso a cantar con Valon tecno paseíto de Sanyi (Puak! Odio esa música)

Yami: Tecno, tecno, tecno, paseíto

Valon: Tecno paseíto pa bailar

Yami: Tecno, tecno tecno paseíto

Valon: Tecno paseíto pa' bailar

(30 minutos después)

Yami: Tecno tecno tecno paseíto

Valon: Tecno paseíto pa' bailar

Yami: Con Yami!

Valon: Y Valon!

Yugi!podrían callarse!

Ishizu: Ya me tienen harta!

Valon: Espérate que falta la mejor parte!

Todos?

Valon: Yo tengo una cosita rica, yo tengo una cosita rica

Yami: Tómala cosita, tómala cosita!

Andreux: Se puede saber cuál es la cosita?

Ishizu: Es mejor no saberlo, créeme

Yami¿Quieres saber cuál es?

Ishizu: Yami será mejor que te subas el cierre!

Yami: ahhh (decepcionado)

Ishizu: Y tú también Valon!

Valon¡aguafiestas!

Yami: No saben apreciar lo que realmente es bueno!

Ishizu: Y qué es bueno?

Yami: En verdad lo quieres ver?

Ishizu: Si no creo que sea tan feo

TO BE CONTINUED…

¿Qué es bueno? (no piensen mal…jeje quién sabe no?) ¿Qué verá Ishizu¿Tendrán todavía planes para ir a Rusia¿Seguirán cantando cumbia¿Yami y Valon se lanzarán al estrellato¿Serán reconocidos¿Tendrán fama¿La gente los apoyará¿Yo los apoyaré¿Ustedes los apoyarán¿leerán la continuación?

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE YAMI VA A ENSEÑAR…

Ishizu: Y bien?... Estoy esperando

En eso Yami se estaba bajando el cierre… Y adivinen lo que dijo!

Yami!MIREN MI NUEVO BOXER!

Tea: Cuál? Cuál?

Yami: Este

Y empezó a desfilar con su boxer…

Seto: No sabía que te gustaban los pajaritos…

Seto: Me encantan!

Valon: Si pero el mío es mejor

Sofiex: Y de qué es?

Valon: De ositos!

Todos?

En eso viene la Policía (ahora empieza la acción jajaja ya lo verán)

Seto: Oigan la policía, súbanse los pantalones!

Policía: Buenas…noches

Seto: Buenas noches

Policía: Disculpen ya van a ser las 21:30 ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Seto: Es que nuestro auto se daño, y no lo podemos arreglar

En eso Yami grita…

Yami: Te dije que le pongas helado!

Seto: Yami, cállate!

Yami: No quiero!

Policía: MMM parece que tenemos problemas…

Seto: ehh… no oficial, ya está el carro casi listo…

Policía: Necesito sus identificaciones, por favor…

Para esto sólo Seto e Ishizu tenían identificación!

Policía: Y los demás?

Seto: Yami, tu identificación!

Yami: Eh…

Ishizu: No me digas que no tienes

Policía: No sólo parece que él no tiene… sino todos sus amigos

Seto: No lo tome mal… jeje

Policía: manejando menores de 18 años?

Ishizu: No lo pasa es que…

Policía: Acompáñenme por favor

Seto: No puede Señor

Policía (hablando por radio): Si, soy águila, manden al oso y al panda!

Seto?

Después de 15 minutos llegaron el oso y el panda y se los llevaron a la cárcel juajuajuajuajuajuajaua

Alguien? Vieja loca!

Yo: Lo de vieja está de más ¬¬

Alguien: XD

En el carro donde iba Yami:

Yami (cantando): RAYANDO EL SOL! (rayando el sol de Maná)

Joey: OEO!

Yami: DESESPERACIÓN!

Joey: ES MÁS FÁCIL LLEGAR AL SOL!

Yami: QUE A TU CORAZÓN

Panda: Hagan el favor de callarse! Que ya llegamos

Yami: Ok

Estaban todos como en una "salita"

Marik: Si no me sacan los enviaré al reino de las sombras!

Yami: Te apoyo!

Tea: No es posible que muera antes de confesarme

Rebecca: La cosa es…

Yugi: We're gonna die, we're gonna die!

Todos?

Rebecca: No, no te puedes morir¿Con quién me casaré?

Yugi?

Todos: viiiiiiiiii

En eso viene el oso!1

Oso: Todos ustedes menos tú y tú (Seto e Ishizu, la pareja feliz) acompáñenme, tendrán que dormir hoy en otra cama, con otras personas

Valon: Osea que no dormiré con Sofiex

Sofiex: Cállate

Oso: Mmm… son novios? (ya quisiera!)

Sofiex: Qué dice?

Oso: Pues por todo lo que dijo el joven

Valon: mmm… qué dije?

Todos: 77

Águila: Todos ustedes menos tú y tú !son nuestros prisioneros!

Mientras iban a las celdas Yami y Marik iban cantando

Rebecca: Ishizu sácame de aquí!

Alister: Ishizu a mí también!

Todos empezaron a pedirle ayuda a Ishizu menos Joey

Mai: Ishizu help me!

Joey: Por fa por fa !Seto sácame!

Todos?

Seto: Jajaja Wheeler, créeme que yo sacaría a todos menos a ti

Joey: Yo sé que me quieres…

Y se los llevaron a las celdas

Mai: Oiga Mapache!

Oso: No soy mapache, soy oso!

Mai: Lo que sea, a mí me tiene que dar una buena celda, con baño privado, un buen colchón y aire acondicionado!

Después:

Mai! QUÉ ASCO!

Oso: Pero es la mejor habitación…digo !la mejor celda!

Mai: No puedo quedarme con Rebecca…o… Serenitty?

Oso: NO ahí está su compañero!

Para esto a Mai le tocó estar con un ladrón que le robó su anillo, a Rebecca con una asesina! A Serenitty con Tea (Ese dúo no se separa)

En la "salita"

Ishizu (dando vueltas): Seto…

Seto¿qué?

Ishizu: No podemos …

Seto: Qué!

Ishizu: arreglar…

Seto (se paró y se puso en frente de Ishizu) ¿Qué quieres que arreglemos?

Ishizu: Lo de nuestros……… (corazones?)

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ (ui ya se parece a la serie de verdad)

¿Qué arreglarán¿La ladrona le devolverá el anillo a Mai¿De dónde salió el Oso¿También detuvieron a Tristán¿Por qué casi nunca sale¿A quién le importa Tristán¿Valon tiene Amnesia¿Qué dicen ustedes¿Van a responder¿Responderán?... Responda ya!

Los del foro: Por rá que esta está bien loca…… ya continúa!

Bien antes de poner la conti del fic quiero decirles a Merit y a la diosaIshizu algo…

Merit?

Diosaishizu?

Merit… !POR FAVOR CONTINÚA TU FIC DE MAI Y JOEY… ESTÁ INCREIBLE… POR FAVOR NOOOOOOO ME HAGAS ESTO CONTINUALO POR FIS!

DiosaIshizu… TÚ TAMBIÉN CONTINÚA TUS FICS EN ESPECIAL LOS DEL ANTIGUO EGIPTO Y EL DE KAIBA+ ISHIZU…NO PUEDO ESPERAR MÁS!

Bien eso es todo…gracias...ah! si!... jajaja ya terminamos el fic!... no tienen idea en que acaba juajuajuajuajuajuajuaja…

Alguien: Yo sé en que acaba, termina en…

Yo: Será mejor que cierres la boca

Alguien: O que?

Yo: O le diré a Merit que me preste su garrote y su pistola calibre 34, para aniquilarte juajuajuajuajua…

Alguien?


End file.
